My Professor
by LibrarianWho
Summary: "Doctor? No, I swear. You're the Professor! Look, I'll show you." Lucy has always daydreamed about a planet where anything can happen. Time travel, eternal life, infinite flavours of chocolate. But she never thought it could be real...
1. Chapter 1: The Professor

**AN: Bonjour, my fellow Whovians! Since my last story (Elsa's Christmas) kinda flopped (yeah, I know... I sorta might've... forgotten... about it... *cough, cough* I feel SUPER bad, don't worry!), I felt like I should show that, yes, I'm still alive, by writing a new story! OK, now you should all be cheering and clapping... never mind... AND. Since I'm kinda majorly fangirling (*cough, cough*...** ** _obsessing_** **..) over** ** _Doctor Who_** **, I thought what better a way to publish again, than to write about the Doctor and his OC companion, Lucy! (Lucy is basically me, but with a much better house and a different name.)**

 **And so, let's begin with a phrase of great power and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need.** ** _Allons-y!_**

I stared up at the moon. It was funny, I thought often, how the moon could be out so early in the day. Or, how it was billions of kilometres away, and it still felt like I could just jump up and touch it with my fingertips.

I imagined the moon being a planet, one where aliens that looked like humans resided, and anything could happen. Time travel, eternal life, and infinite flavours of chocolate.

I smiled up at the moon again, and hurried up my driveway. I could continue daydreaming later.

I chewed my pencil and stared at the blank sheet of paper on my desk. I knew exactly what I wanted, but I couldn't seem to put it down on paper.

A man, intelligent and kind, but slightly cocky and a little bit extravagant. Quite handsome, and rather stylish, but with his own sense of style. I knew he wanted him to travel through time, meeting aliens and humans alike.

I started sketching out a face, quite angular, with a long nose and an unmistakable smirk. I smiled down at him, and started drawing out large sideburns and spiky strands of hair hanging over his forehead.

Over the next hour, I drew him in, adding a suit and sneakers, then a long trench coat. I drew myself in beside him, looking up in total admiration.

"You need a name," I muttered, then tapped my pencil against the desk.

He needed a name full of intelligence, wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need. He seemed like a teacher…

" _Professor_!" I cried out suddenly, then wrote underneath the figures.

 _ **The Professor and Lucy**_

Then I opened my pack of coloured pencils, and spent another hour colouring the whole thing in. I gave the Professor dark brown hair and a black suit, and made his coat brown, making gentle, swooping motions with the pencil. I murmured to the characters as I coloured.

"Now, Professor, you are a time traveller, and I'm your companion. We travel through time and space, and it's so much fun meeting lots of aliens and famous people. It's dangerous sometimes, but I don't mind a bit, becau-" I stopped short when I heard a whooshing sound.

 _Vwoop, vwoop, vwoop._

I looked out my window to see leaves flapping around the street. But, when I looked into the distance, the trees were absolutely still. I frowned and got up, then walked towards my window.

A blue…. _box_ …

I threw on my sneakers and ran outside. The box was still there, just sitting in the middle of the road. It was a few heads taller than me, and I saw at a closer distance that it was apparently a _police box_.

"What the hell…" I started, then reached out to touch the box.

Suddenly, the door opened with a creak and a man stepped out. I started to squeal, but the man put a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"That's better. Can't have you screaming that I'm out here, can we?" he said.

I shook my head, my eyes widening. He was… the _Professor_.

It was unmistakable. The spiky hair, the suit, the coat, the sneakers. Even his smirk was the same. The only thing that was different, was that his suit was blue.

"Professor… but you're… you're… not real!" I stammered.

The Professor stared at me. "Professor? No, I'm the Doctor."

" _Doctor_? No, I swear. You're the _Professor_! Look, I'll show you," I said.

The Professor – Doctor – stared at me for a moment. His eyebrows knitted together. "How? Have you seen me before? Because I'd remember a face like yours if I'd seen it."

"Just, come on. I'll show you!" I pulled him into my house and up the stairs.

I blushed as we stepped into my bedroom. A day-old glass of water sat on my beside table, and crumpled pieces of paper were strewn all over the floor. "Sorry. I'm… not one to clean very often."

A smile burst onto the Doctor's face. "No, no. I like it! I _never_ clean my old TARDIS!"

 **AN: I'm not entirely sure I want to continue this story. I didn't realise how hard high school would be, and there's WAAAAAAAAYYYY more homework than I'm used to! So, I just decided to give you guys a little snippet of my story-in-progress. I hope you liked it! Please comment (and follow if you REALLY like it!). I'll try to look at them as often as I can, but I'm not entirely sure how often that will be. As I said before, I feel so bad for letting you guys down with Elsa's Christmas, I'll try not to do the same with this if I continue it! (Just a warning: I'm so lazy when it comes to finishing stories... sorry!)**

 **I love you all SOOOOOOOO much! Bye!**

 **-mintygirl44**


	2. Chapter 2: Quantum-Locked

**AN: Hello! Thank you so much to everybody who has already read Chapter 1! I've already got a review, which surprised me so much (haha, I really thought you guys would hate it!). This chapter, we find out what the villain is (can you guess?). I hope you like it! (Sorry for the short AN, I just got home and I'm really not in a writey mood. I dunno... somehow dissecting rats does that to me...)**

"TARDIS? What's tha- oh. That must be your time machine thingy-bop." I picked up my drawing and presented it to the Doctor.

He stared at it for a moment. His lips tightened, and his eyebrows crinkled. "You… have remarkable skill with drawing," he said finally.

"Thank you! But… what do you think?" I asked.

"It's… Umm… I honestly don't understand how you could draw this when we've never met. Have you had dreams before? About me?" demanded the Doctor.

I smirked. "Yes. I dream about you _every night_. I'm kidding! But yeah, sort of. I daydream about a planet where anything could happen quite a bit… and I think there was maybe one proper dream that had you in it."

The Doctor frowned. I looked out my window, my eyebrows crinkling.

"Where are you…?" I mumbled, my eyes scanning the garden quickly.

"Where are you what?" asked the Doctor, standing beside me.

"There's an angel there. Usually. Always right there." I pointed to the corner of the garden where a stone angel always stood.

The Doctor made a strange noise. "Stone. Quantum-locked. The ultimate defence."

"Quantum-locked?" I asked in disbelief.

"The ability to move when nobody is looking at it. The moment somebody observes it, it turns to stone," explained the Doctor.

I stared at him in horror. "But… stone can't _move_ … can it?"

I whipped around as a high-pitched laugh tinkled through the air. "Hello? Who's there?"

The Doctor grabbed my shoulders and knelt down in front of me, staring me straight in the eye. "Listen, Lucy. Your life could depend on this. They're fast, faster than you can believe. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't look away, don't turn your back, and DON'T BLINK."

I felt my stomach drop. "How am I not supposed to blink?"

The Doctor pressed his lips together. "I know you can do it, Lucy. You're exceedingly smart. You'll find a way. I just know it."

I sniffed. "This may be one of the only times I'll ever say this, but, Doctor, I'm scared." Then I released the lump in my throat and sobbed.

The Doctor seemed startled, but then hugged me gently. "You don't need to be scared. But fear is a superpower. It makes you run faster, jump higher, and you are stronger than ever before. You don't need to be the feared, Lucy. You're brave enough without that."

I looked up and smiled. "One of the best quotes in history."

The Doctor flashed a grin. "Of course it was. I made it up. Now, come on, Lucy. Let's _NOT_ make a plan!"

 **AN: And, there we have it! Sorry for the short chapter... like I said, fencing, RD (Rat Dissection) really kill my vibe lol. ANYWAY, next chapter is in production (yay for Notes apps!), so I hope to have it up tomorrow.**

 **I was thinking, maybe in the next adventure with Lucy and the Doctor (Professor, whatever), there should be another author's OC! So, below is the template for YOUR OC! Also, it seems like Lucy has a bit of a... _crush_... on the Doctor (and I can't blame her... he's pretty good-looking! *cough, cough*). SOOOOOO, should there be a tad of ROMANCE in there?**

 **ANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD, I was thinking I could put Captain Jack in there, too! (Maybe a bit of... _BROMANCE_... between him and the Doctor...? XD)**

 **ANYways, follow, review (if you want to!), aaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddd...**

 **Adios, and see you in the next chapter!**

 **-mintygirl44**


	3. Chapter 3: Weeellll

**Hello, my lovely readers! I am SOOOOOOOOO stoked that you guys like my story (SO FAR ;D), and thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! A note to TheEpitomeOfBibliophile, thank you for reminding me of the OC template that I was so slack and completely forgot to add it in yesterday! So, here it is!**

 **Full Name: (e.g. Melia Cressview, my Hunger Games OC)**

 **Age: (e.g. 14)**

 **City/Country/Planet/Universe of Origin: (e.g. Mount Perdition, Gallifrey)**

 **Best Friend/Companion: (e.g. Misty Noble)**

 **Family: (e.g. Donna Noble, Shaun Temple)**

 **Backstory: (yeah... I'm not gonna write a backstory for Melia Cressview of Gallifrey, it'd take too long XD)**

 **How did your OC meet Lucy and the Doctor?**

 **There we have it! I look forward to seeing your OC's!**

The Doctor sniffed the air. He frowned. "Of course. You can never have just one of them, can you?" he muttered.

My eyes widened. "Wait, WHAT? You mean, there's more than one quantum-locked angel thingy?"

The Doctor nodded, sucking his teeth. "Yeeeeaaaahhhh. Don't worry, nothing will happen. Weeellll, nothing dangerous. Weeellll, not much. Wait here while I scan for anything dangerous."

I smiled, but I was shaking like a leaf. The Doctor went over to the door.

"Doctor," I suddenly blurted.

He turned. "Yes?"

I hesitated, thinking it was silly. "What… what if the angel comes?"

The Doctor smiled. "You got a phone?" I nodded. "Gimme it a second."

I rifled in my pocket and handed my phone over to him. He pulled out a contraption that looked a bit like a screwdriver with a blue bulb on the tip, and pressed a button. The contraption whirred and lit up, and he pointed it at my phone. Then he popped it back in his pocket and handed my phone back to me.

"I essentially turned your phone into a walkie-talkie. It's connected to the sonic screwdriver, so we can talk. Just speak into your phone if you see the angel. OK?" I nodded again. "Alright. Well, I'll be back soon. You'll be fine, Lucy. I promise." Then he turned, and left the room, shutting the door tightly behind him.

As soon as he did, my room felt much colder, much scarier. I shivered, and pulled on a sweatshirt. I wasn't entirely sure the Doctor was even real. I pulled out my phone.

"Doctor? Are you there?" I whispered.

"Yeah," came the reply almost immediately. "What's wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. I was not entirely flipping nuts.

"OK," replied the Doctor. "I'm in the en suite now, securing it against anything that's quantum-locked. I'll do that with every room. So don't worry, whatever room the angels are in right now, they can't get out. So feel free to move anywhere you like now. It's relatively safe. Weeellll, as safe as I can make it."

I nodded, then realised he couldn't see me. "Thank you, Doctor."

There was a pause. "It's alright."

Then, I heard the door creak open. "Oh, brilliant!" exclaimed the Doctor sarcastically. "Well, Lucy, I've found one of the angels! Kitchen. So don't go there just yet. I dunno where the other one is at the moment, but it can' be far away."

"Doctor," I said, opening my door. "What do the angels do? You said, 'Blink and you're dead.' Was that just to scare me?" I heard the sonic screwdriver whirring, and the Doctor yelling.

"COME ON! HAHA! THOUGHT YOU COULD OUTWIT ME, ANGEL! HAHA! I'M TOO BRILLIANT FOR YOU! HAHAHAHA! Sorry, Lucy. Yeah, it was a little bit to scare you. Cos I'm mean. But no, they don't kill you. They zap you back in time. Weeellll, generally speaking. You live a happy and healthy life back in the past. Weeellll, happy is your choice."

"You say 'well' a lot," I said.

"Weeellll, a bit," replied the Doctor. I giggled. He was shaping up to be pretty cool.

I stepped into the hallway downstairs. "Doctor, I'm going outside."

"OK. I doubt the angel will be out there. Too far away from potential time energy," replied the Doctor. I shook my head, deciding to just accept his weird language. If he was the Professor, he was also an alien.

As I stepped outside, a slight breeze cooled my cheeks. Too much. I started to shiver, but forced myself into the garden. I threw a quick glance at the empty space that was usually occupied by the stone angel, then walked down the side of the house.

"No sign of the second angel," said the Doctor, startlingly loud in the silent walkway.

I cringed. "Mmmmk… Where are you now?"

The Doctor exhaled. "I'm in the living room."

I continued walking. "Yeah? Cool." I wasn't really listening.

The Doctor sighed again. "Last room."

Just as he said those two words, I started to go around the corner of the house. I gasped and jumped back as an angel loomed over me, arms outstretched.

 **AN: Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnn! Cliffhanger! This seems like a really short chapter, sorry if it is! I had writer's block, and I just had no idea how to add more to it.**

 **On a better note, I've got most of the story written out from about a month ago, when I was writing another story. I wanted this one to end the same, so I just decided to finish this adventure and maybe one more, then copy straight from that. The last adventure will be the only one that copies straight from an episode, since I'm trying to be a little more original (and it's easier coming up with a random adventure than listening to a whole episode and trying to copy it almost word for word! But slightly less fun, and I'm less likely to cry because of the episode I'm choosing! *sniffs dramactically*) Also, I spent a lot of yesterday coming up with Quotable Quotes and Epic Story Lines for this fic, so I've written out quite a lot already! (Yay!)**

 **Also, about the romance thingy. There _will_ be love between the Doctor and Lucy, but only a father-daughter sort of relationship, since Lucy _is_ only 14!**

 **One more chapter until we're done with this adventure! I'm open to ideas for the next adventure from you guys, so feel free to comment as to what you want to see Lucy and the Doctor do next!**

 **One last note from me. I'm having a martial arts grading tomorrow, so Chapter 4 might not be up until Monday. But I'll try my best to post it ASAP!**

 **As usual, comment (if you want), and adios, and see you in the next chapter!**

 **-mintygirl44 (The Librarian)**


	4. Chapter 4: Where Are Your Parents?

**AN: Hello! I'm so sorry I didn't update when I said I would! Yesterday, I sprained my ankle so I didn't have too much time to write the next chapter. That being said, I'm off school today (thank you, Mum!) so I should be able to churn out two chapters. SOOOO... This is the last chapter of the first adventure. I'm still open to ideas about the next adventure from you guys... Come on, who's gonna send me the first idea?**

I screamed, then quickly covered my mouth to stifle it.

"Lucy? Lucy! Are you there? Are you alright?" said the Doctor frantically.

I could only breath in a horrible, high pitched way, staring straight at the angel.

"Don't stare at the eyes! Don't stare at the eyes!" warned the Doctor.

I fumbled for my pocket with shaking hands, and pulled my phone out slowly. I whimpered. "Help me, Doctor." My voice was smaller than I wanted it to be.

"Don't worry. I'm coming now. You're around the side of the house, aren't you? I have a plan. Just… wait for me and the other angel," replied the Doctor.

"WHAT? No no no no no no, you're not bringing the other angel! Don't be stu- Just, no. Don't," I said, my voice rising.

"Trust me, Lucy." He was silent for a moment as I stared up at the angel. "Do you trust me?"

I swallowed, then opened my mouth. "I-I guess."

I couldn't see him, but I just knew the Doctor gave a satisfied nod. "Good. Just, keep staring at the Weeping Angel, and I won't be long. I promise."

I felt a bit better, knowing that the Doctor was coming, but I was absolutely terrified. That I would blink and the angel would get me, that whatever the Doctor had planned would backfire and we'd die, that, knowing my luck so far, an alien spaceship would appear at this moment and crash through the house.

I shook my head, eyes locked on the angel still, telling myself I was stupid. My eyes began to sting, and I knew it wasn't because I was about to cry again.

"Where are you, Doctor?" I said urgently.

"Kitchen," he replied. "I promise I won't be long. Just DON'T BLINK."

I groaned, and slowly let one of my eyes close. When I opened it again, and snapped the other eye shut, the angel hadn't moved. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, winking seems to be fine. So that's good," I told the Doctor.

"Of course it is. You're still looking at it," replied the Doctor.

It made sense, and made me feel quite a bit better. "You better hurry up," I said into my phone, despite the fact that I had a new defence against the angels.

"Yeah, yeah." I could hear the smirk in the Doctor's voice. "I'm outside now, so quit your whining."

I turned for a split-second to see if he was there, then snapped my head back around. The angel was less than an inch away from my nose, its lips pulled back in a snarl. I staggered back, covering my mouth.

Straight into something.

I was terrified it was the second angel, that the Doctor's plan failed, and he was gone, back in the past.

"Don't move! Just keep staring at that angel!"

I gasped. The Doctor!

I felt his hands on my arms, and I was pulled slowly to the side. I kept my eyes locked on the angel, until the Doctor told me to shut them. I didn't know what it was, but he'd kept me alive for so long, I was willing to trust him.

I closed my eyes, hoping that whatever was up his blue sleeve would work. Seconds stretched into minutes, minutes in hours, or what felt like minutes.

After what I can only guess was five seconds, the Doctor spoke. "It worked. It worked! Of course it worked! I am brilliant!"

My eyes flew open. The Doctor was staring at my face, a grin stretched across it so wide it looked like his face would split in two.

I simply looked at him for a moment, then started laughing. The Doctor's strong arms lifted me up so my feet no longer brushed the ground.

I could feel him starting to dance around in the narrow walkway. "Oh, I haven't danced in years!" he cried.

He set me down. "No, literally. Years. Last time, it was… nineteen-forty-something. Can't remember the exact year."

I smiled, then looked over at the Weeping Angels. They were facing each other. Staring at each other. Unable to move…

"Oh, you're so clever!" I shouted.

"Oh, I know," gloated the Doctor. "Wait a minute. While I've been babysitting you, where have your parents been?"

For the first time in about two hours, I remembered my parents. "Oh! They're at work. I'm always at home for a few hours after school. I don't mind."

The Doctor frowned. "What would you say, if I asked you if you wanted to travel anywhere in time and space?"

My eyes widened. "Anywhere?" The Doctor nodded. "Oh, I'd love that! But it's not… it's not possible. Is it?"

The Doctor smiled mysteriously. "Says who?"

 **AN: And, there we have it! Adventure One, done! (And no, that was not a terrible attempt at poetry.) What do you think? I actually finished! To be honest, I thought I was gonna flake out and never finish it, but hey! Look at that! I didn't! *does crazy victory dance and starts making the Tardis noise***

 **Maybe I can get to the end of this story without any majors failures! Haha, I doubt it.**

 **ANYway, I'd better go get on with Chapter Five. I need ideas from you guys, otherwise I'll run out of plot lines, and Lucy and the Doctor shall die a premature death on this amazing site! *starts crying loudly* And I'm warning you, I'll make that Chapter in which they die a premature death *cries again* naht purdy.**

 **Love you all for your amazing support!**

 **Adios, and see you in the next chapter!**

 **-mintygirl44 (better known as LibrarianWho)**

 **P.S. I'm thinking of signing off my chapters with 'LibrarianWho' instead of 'mintygirl44'. Whaddya think?**


	5. Chapter 5: Smaller on the Outside

**AN: Guten tag, my lovely Whovians!**

 **I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner! Honestly, it's not my fault! I've kinda been staying away from my laptop in the past week, because – I'll explain later. I don't want to keep you waiting too long, I've done that enough!**

 **This is Adventure Two, and I really really really really need ideas from you guys! What happens in this (and the next) Chapter will set up the ending, which I've been planning for months now, and I'm SUPER excited to write it!**

 **I'd tell you what happens, but *sigh*… spoilers, sweetie! Now, I'll let you guys get on with reading it, and not take up anymore of your time boring you with a long AN!**

The Doctor led me into his Tardis. As soon as my foot crossed from the pavement to the building, my jaw slackened. I stared around the massive room, my eyes flicking to devour every detail. When my eyes swept around to the Doctor, I held up a finger.

"Gimme a second," I said, and he grinned.

I ran outside and right around the blue box. I even peered up to see if there was an extra part that I'd previously missed. When I returned to the Doctor, he raised his eyebrows, mouth still curved up in a smile.

"It's smaller on the outside!" I gasped.

The smile fell off the Doctor's face, and his lip curled up. "Well, that's a first."

I stared at him. "No, seriously! It's _smaller_. On the _outside_. That's just not right."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Weeellll, _actually_. It's _bigger_ on the _inside_. Sheesh, Lucy. Get it right."

Doctor's POV

Lucy grinned at me. "We should go to the Victorian era. I've always wanted to go there!"

I smiled. "We should. Come on, then. Allons-y!"

I pulled a lever, and the Tardis shook into orbit. Lucy squealed in shock and gripped a rail that outlined the main console. I almost laughed at her reaction, but bit my cheek and occupied myself with flying the Tardis. I was used to this reaction from newcomers to the Tardis, but it was still hilarious.

I yanked the screen on the main console around so I could see it. Circular Gallifreyan whirred around on it crazily, and Lucy squinted.

"What's that?" she asked.

I waved my hand vaguely as I darted around the console, pressing buttons and pulling more levers. "Circular Gallifreyan. You wouldn't understand it. Too _alien_ ," I began, and she spoke again.

"Heading towards 19th Century London. I _do_ understand it."

I stopped, my foot hovering above the floor. I stared at her for a moment as her eyes flicked up and down across the screen.

"It's going to be so cool," she continued, not looking at me. "But…" Something obviously occurred to her, because her head snapped up and she frowned at me. "But won't we looked out of place? I mean, _look_ at- What? Why are you staring at me like that? Did I say something stupid?"

I shook my head. "No, no. How could you read the Gallifreyan? You're human."

She shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway, this place must be massive. There's gotta be _some_ old-fashioned clothes."

I nodded. "Yeah. In… down there. Second on the right."

Lucy skipped off, and I leaned against the main console.

Lucy's POV

I stared in awe at the huge selection of outfits in the Tardis' wardrobe. Now, I wasn't a girl who was into fashion in the _least_ , but this… this was _epic_.

I felt a wide grin spreading onto my face. There must've been thousands, no, _millions_ , of clothes in here. They were lined up on racks in the walls, ordered by time period with numbers above each rack. I walked slowly down the narrow room, admiring the colourful pants from the 1980s and the massive, full skirts from the 1750s. I doubled back to the 1800s, having gone too far. I found the 1880s, and began searching through the dresses for something that would fit. They all seemed to be the same size, at least four sizes too _big_.

"How tall are you?" said a female voice. I whipped around, half expecting to see a lady with perfect hair in snowy-white pants and a fur jacket. I saw nothing, so raised my head.

"Uhh… I don't know," I said.

There was a slight whirring, then the voice replied again. "One hundred and fifty-three centimetres."

Suddenly, the rack slid back into the wall and another panel came out. The clothes were exactly the same, just smaller.

I grinned. "Thank you, whoever you are!"

"You're very welcome, Lucy."

I ran my hands through the soft materials, knowing I would be quite a while.

Doctor's POV

No. No, that wasn't right. Only _Time Lords_ could read Gallifreyan. She shouldn't be able to. No…

I was wondering what on Earth could've happened, when I heard a blood-curdling scream.

" _Doctor!_ "

My feet were sprinting through the Tardis before I even knew what was going on. I expected Lucy to be cornered with the Master bearing down on her, or be lying on the ground in front of a Dalek. That last thought made me run faster, my red sneakers pounding on the metal floor.

I heard her hyperventilating in this horrible, high-pitched, wheezy sort of way.

What I saw next was completely terrifying.

 **AN: I set fire to Lucy,**

 **Watched her burn and**

 **The Doctor's face**

 **As he panicked**

 **And she screamed**

 **And he ran back outisde**

 **To London,**

 **Loooonnnddddooon!**

 **XD I'm sorry. I didn't REALLY set fire to Lucy. Or DID I? O.o It's so FUN teasing your own characters! But seriously, I'm really worried Lucy is a Mary Sue. *shudders* Eugh.**

 **I'm gonna try update sooner than I did, but Dad's installing some sort of software to my computer that shows exactly how much broadband my laptop has used. It's only because we keep majorly blowing it for the day, and I'm pretty certain they think it's me who's doing it. D:**

 **WHY WOULD I DO THAT? (Except for that one time when there was still eleven days before the rollover and I kinda… sorta… blew the bandwidth… completely… *cough, cough*)**

 **So expect WAYYYY less updates. Also, I completely forgot how to edit stories from my phone. I might have to change it to Desktop Version, I dunno.**

 **ANYWAY, again, I am REALLY SORRY that it took so long to update!**

 **I'm gonna go now, and write Chapter 6 (and work on homework. Nooo…)**

 **So, as always, comment, favourite (if you like it!), and**

 **Adios, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **-LibrarianWho**

 **(see what I did there? Huh? Huh? Yeah, I went there. I WENT THERE!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Festival Fit for a Queen

**AN: Hola, my lovely readers! I want to start off by thanking you all so much for your continued support! Without it, I'm sure I wouldn't have the heart or the motivation to write! (Also, it gives me something to do when I'm procrastinating over homework! Did I just say that?)**

 **This chapter is longer than I first thought it would be, but really. Who cares? I wanna get to the part where Lucy burns to death already! Kidding, kidding. I wouldn't do that. *evil grin***

 **So, without further ado, allons-y!**

Lucy's POV

"Doctor! What's happening to me?" I cried, staring at my hands.

They were glowing yellow, as though they were covered in a glittery gold mist. I felt like a small child, standing there with tears streaming down my face. The Doctor didn't seem to know what to do. He ran his hands through his hair, then whipped out his sonic screwdriver.

He pointed it at me, and my hands slowly stopped glowing.

I just stared at my hands for a while.

"I have no idea what that was," murmured the Doctor.

Doctor's POV

But I did. I knew exactly what it was.

"But… that's not possible…" I whispered.

 _"Papa, where are we going?"_

It looked like… _regeneration energy_ …

"We're going to a place that will make you all better."

I shook my head. It couldn't be. "Must've been the Tardis reacting to something," I said, pulling Lucy into a hug. "I wouldn't worry about anything."

I felt her nod, but she was still shaking. She shuddered, as though she was crying.

 _It was remarkable, really, how he could speak so smoothly, without skipping a beat._

 _"But Papa, you're a doctor! Can't_ you _make me better?"_

I shook my head again to clear the memory. It was over one hundred years ago, and that was definitely a time I wanted to forget.

 _The Last Great Time War._

I took Lucy into the main console room, and sat her down. She lifted her head. "Are we still going to Victorian London?" she asked, sniffing.

I laughed. "Yes. Of course we are. But in a minute, once you've calmed down."

Lucy swished her skirts and grinned. "I knew the Victorians wore mountains of clothing, but I didn't realise there was so _much_ of it!"

At least she was feeling better. She swung open the Tardis door and peered out.

"Ooh! The buildings are really tall!" she cried, looking back at me.

"Yes. They tried to cram as many –" I started, but she cut me off with more excited babble.

"As many people as they could into one building in the poorer areas. And rich people had – have – big houses because, well, they're rich," she finished.

I followed her as she stepped out into a narrow walkway. "You know a lot about the Victorian era."

"Yeah. I'm really into history, but there's something about this time that I love."

 _"I love history! Especially human history!"_

I nodded, but she was already far ahead of me, dancing down the walkway in her boots. "Very interesting time!" I called.

We stepped out into a busy street. Flame reds, deep purples, vibrant blues, and emerald greens flashed past. Lucy had stopped, staring wide-eyed at everything.

I crossed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She seemed barely aware of my touch, she was too busy admiring all of the fancy dresses and massive buildings.

It reminded me of another memory, around five years before the Time War. The first time I took Lillian to the city.

I smiled, remembering how Lillian was mesmerised by the fancy robes and cloaks of the upper ranks of Gallifrey. So innocent, so full of life. I suddenly felt awful for what I did.

 _But you had no choice. Her mother, killed. You were in no state to care for her. An explorer in the sad, frail form of an old man. You selfishly wanted adventure over looking after your own daughter._

That little voice in my head piped up again.

"Doctor? Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, realising I'd been completely ignoring Lucy for a good two minutes. I shook my head to clear it, and looked at her. I forced myself to nod.

"Yes. Yes, of course."

Lucy beamed, and grabbed my hand. "Well, come on then! There's so much to see, and we don't have much time – oh! Of course we do! Still, hurry up!"

She tugged me along, racing through more streets until we reached the Town Square. I made a mental note in my head of all the roads we went down, but eventually I gave up.

Lucy slowed, then stopped. "Doctor, look! Oh, my gosh – _look_!"

She pointed with a trembling hand, and I followed her finger. A large tent was pitched in the middle of a large park. I couldn't remember the name of the park itself, but I knew that we were amidst the celebrations for Queen Victoria's 50th Anniversary of being on the throne.

"Yes. Must be a circus," I said, rather unimpressed. I'd seen much bigger circus tents on Gallifrey. And many other planets, for that matter.

Lucy nodded slowly. Her nose lifted in the air. "Ooh! Fried potatoes, as they call them now."

I noticed several people laughing at her enthusiasm. It was then that I realised just how short she was. Everyone must've thought she was only ten.

Lucy's exclamation of delight quickly turned sour. "Oh. We have no money."

"Feel in your pocket," I said.

Her fingers snagged something, and she pulled out a handful of coins. She gasped, her face lighting up. "I'm gonna go get some potato," she said, then ran off.

I smiled after her, admired at how she was so bright and bubbly.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and strolled among the stalls. It was amazing, really, how excited humans could get over one person. I mean, yes, I was someone to get worked up about, but I was brilliant. But a _queen_ , well. That was completely different. Completely uncalled for.

Something on a jumble stall caught my eye. I crossed over to the stall, and smiled at the woman. "Do you mind if I look at this?" I said, pointing. She nodded.

I picked up the necklace. It was a small silver box, decorated much like my old Tardis. Apart from being slightly battered, it was in almost perfect condition. I decided Lucy would like it.

"How much?" I asked, holding it up.

"Sixpence," the woman replied. "Not worth much more."

I smiled, then pulled some coins out of my suit pocket. "Brilliant."

As I tipped the money into her hand, I saw Lucy taking a stick of fried potatoes from a man.

"Thank you," I mumbled, then walked towards her.

Lucy seemed preoccupied with the potato, her face full of bliss as she chewed.

Suddenly, the man running the stall grabbed her. Her eyes widened, and she dropped the fried potato onto the cobblestones.

"No!" I shouted, running towards them.

" _Doctor_!" she screamed, as the man dragged her down between two buildings.

Nobody else seemed to notice us. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought they looked rather tranquil, as though they were drugged.

I lost sight of Lucy for a split-second, but located them again as the they disappeared through bricks that separated from the rest of the wall. The wall slid shut just as I touched it, and my face slammed into it.

I took a step back, then pointed the sonic screwdriver. With a whirr, the bricks parted again, and I chased after her lulling screams.

 **AN: Sorry for the really long chapter, but I wanted to get into this adventure quite quickly. I hope you were satisfied with this chapter, because I really wasn't. Oh well. I've learnt through writing that no matter how much people like your work, you never seem happy with it.**

 **I have another two adventures (including the last one) planned, so don't worry too much about giving me very many ideas.**

 **I really really really hope you guys are enjoying my fanfic at the moment, because even though Tuesdays (oh my GOSH, Tuesdays are busy!), Wednesdays, and Thursdays are super busy for me, and I suffer from Writer's Block a LOT at the moment, I am really enjoying writing this.**

 **Like I said before, I love you all SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much for your support, the thought of all your lovely reviews really motivates me!**

 **To be honest, if it weren't for you, I'm sure Lucy and the Doctor would be long dead. Well, the Doctor would be off in his schmancy blue box, completely ignoring the will of that sad little person from Earth who adores him to her utmost limit (who, me?), probably pew-pewing and pow-powing at Daleks with his sonic screwdriver, and stroking his epic sideburns lovingly.**

 **Now, I'm gonna go write the next chapter. So, as always, review, favourite, follow (if you really like it!), and**

 **Adios, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **-LibrarianWho (formerly known as mintygirl44)**

 **P.S. Whovians have triumphed, once again! One of my friends has been converted to Whovianism! Perhaps it was my constant chatter about the Doctor, or maybe it was that epic English project I did on How Doctor Who Began (yeah. My teacher agreed that it was an important event in the 20th Century. Because, duh, how boring would the world be without us?)**

 **But still. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy! She just has to finish that darn book about the Doctors, and hey! I won't be yabbering on deaf ears about how you shouldn't blink anymore!**

 **Oh oh oh yeah! I'm considering creating a new account under the name of LibrarianWho. Feels much more like moi.**

 **Who knows? (Hehe, terrible, terrible pun… *shakes head in despair*)**

 **Anyway, see ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Master Plan

**AN: Konnichi wa, my lovely Whovians! I'm gonna start by saying no, I have not died, and I am sooooooooooo so sorry for not updating sooner. I should've been able to churn out a couple of chapters earlier considering I've just finished school holidays, but I had really bad Writer's Block (hmm… my companion has that too… coincidence? I THINK NOT.) and spent most of the past two weeks sleeping and playing Pokemon. Yeah… you know you have too much time when you start a new game on Sunday, and four days later, you've completed the entire story, AND you've discovered more Pokemon than you did in a year.**

 **Also, we had some really bad problems with the internet. We were chewing through way too much broadband, and it turned out it was Mum's laptop. So yeah. I'm sorry.**

 **ANYWAY, I've finally come out with another chapter. I'm sorry to say it really sucks for the time you've all had to wait, but hey! On the bright side, I also finished the final adventure before I did anything on this one (XD) and so it's started to be typed up.**

 **I'm not sure how many more adventures I wanna do before the end of this story, but it seems a little silly to end it with only three or four under Lucy's belt. The only problem is, I only know what I want to do for two more adventures after this. I dunno, I'll try to make a few more!**

 **So, that's all from me. Without further ado, allons-y!**

Lucy's POV

Endless darkness. I couldn't see anything else. I tried to move, but something harsh rubbed at my wrists and ankles, and restricted my movement. I whimpered for the Doctor, only to find that my voice was muffled.

A light switched on, and I blinked. A man in a black hooded sweatshirt smiled at me.

"You're Doctor isn't gonna come and save you," he smirked.

I scowled. "He will," I said, but it came out as 'E ull.'

"What's that? I'm sorry, what's that? Pardon? Sorry?" he said, pretending like he hadn't heard.

"God, Master. Cut it out," commanded a voice.

The Doctor stepped out of the shadows, his eyes hard. The man turned and scowled. "You weren't supposed to come and _save_ her, _idiot_. That just threw all my plans out!"

"Well. My apologies. How about I join you for this little party? I brought a banana." The Doctor turned to me. "Always bring a banana to a party, Lucy. Bananas are good." He stepped forward and peeled what I understood to be a rope from my mouth. "That's better."

I nodded. "Took you long enough."

The Doctor titled his head. "Yeah. Well. Can't help that."

The Master scoffed. "Still playing with Earth girls, I see. Eugh."

"It's not like that," I snarled.

" _Hush_ now. Listen to your Master."

"Like I'd ever listen to _you_ ," I started, but was silenced by a slap across my face.

"Hey, hey! Don't touch her!" cried the Doctor. He pushed the man back. "Now. Tell me, Master. What are you doing here?"

The man smirked. "I'm planning a little… _present_ … for the old Queen. You know, since she's been on the throne longer than we've been alive."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" I asked, peering around the Doctor.

The Master sneered. "I thought I told you to shut that pretty little mouth of yours," he hissed. He looked back at the Doctor. "And still picking up the stupid ones, I see. You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

The Doctor simply smiled. "And still coming out with the insults and planning world domination, I see. You haven't changed a bit either." He clapped his hands together. "Right-o. Before we chit-chat, Master, I'd like my little assistant here unbound from that chair. Her posture's terrible, and she must be getting dreadful rope burn."

The Master huffed. He waved his hand at me in a dismissive fashion. "Well, get on with it then. I've got a coronation to attend, and I'm _not_ missing it."

The Doctor busied himself with untying the rope. I leapt from the chair, throwing my arms around him.

"Lucy. Please. I know I'm brilliant, but really. My adoring fans can wait," the Doctor said sternly.

He turned as the Master scoffed. "Now then. What's all this about you giving the old Queen a gift? I've met her, you know, and she won't be amused that you're interrupting her celebrations."

The Master smiled, his gaze filled with hostility. "You really are stupid, aren't you? Been to a library with a billion, billion books. Came top in every class at school, and you still can't understand that I WANT ULTIMATE POWER!"

I stared at the Doctor. "You've been to a library… with a billion, billion books?"

"Yes. Do listen, Lucy. Since I'm so stupid, Master, why don't you tell me exactly what you have planned?" The Doctor's voice was hard now, his jaw set.

" _Well_. Since Queen Victoria's basically the _ruler of the world_ ," he smirked, settling down in the chair, "I thought I'd drop by. You know, gas the whole city so it's as weak as that silly little human over there. What's her name? Lucy? Yeah. So, gas the whole city. Then, since I figured you'd be here – I could _smell_ you – I'd borrow whatever human you'd acquired now. While you were busy searching for said human, I'd be already tracking down the Queen. Now, this is where the plan gets interesting. See, I was going to… _dispose_ … of her, and then chuck that adorable little crown she wears onto _my_ head!" He laughed crazily for a moment, then stopped, staring hard at the Doctor. "But instead, you come rocking up, all attached to that pathetic human girl, and RUIN MY PLANS LIKE AN IDIOT!"

I laughed shakily. "Woah, calm down, matey potatey. Let's settle this feud in a nice, quiet, polite way, then we'll just –"

"YOU'LL JUST WHAT? Go gallivanting off on another adventure, while I'm left with nothing? _There'_ s a surprise!" He folded his hands onto his lap, smiling. "Oh no, Doctor. I'm determined that you won't ruin my plan again. I'm going to get this planet, and then your pitiful little human race won't exist anymore! Isn't that great?"

The Doctor stared at him. "No. No. You won't. You can't."

The Master nodded, eyes wide. "But I can!"

The Doctor shook his head, eyes blazing. "No! Whatever you've done to those people out there," he pointed towards a wall that looked more modern than the others, "change them back. You're ruining a perfectly peaceful world!"

" _Peaceful?_ " the Master spat. "May I remind you of the two World Wars in approximately thirty years time?"

The Doctor ran to the wall he's been gesturing to. He aimed the sonic screwdriver at it. The high-pitched whine filled the room, and the wall split in half. I immediately saw dozens of bodies littering the street.

"You've killed them!" I shrieked.

"No…" breathed the Doctor. "You can't have… You can't have!"

The Master simply nodded, completely relaxed. "Oooh, front row seats! Watch closely, Doctor. This should be _spectacular!_ "

 **AN: Yeah… like I said, it sucks. I'm sorry. To be honest, once I got past my Writer's Block (which occurred around the time when the Master hits Lucy), and that SUPER DULL conversation right at the start, it was so much easier to write.**

 **Oh yeah! Yeahhhh! Yeahhhhhhh. Should I add to the Doctor's backstory a little? You know, go into the Time War a little more than** ** _The Day of the Doctor_** **(GREAT episode, cos David Tennant was in it!) did. I obviously have to add to Lucy's backstory, since we still hardly know anything about her. DON'T WORRY, I'VE GOT IT ALL PLANNED OUT! *insert evil laugh here***

 **So, I'm gonna go. You know, English assignments to finish, statistics homework to do (eugh), just generally bluegh stuff. I also have to write the next chapter!**

 **Adios, and see you in the next chapter!**

 **LibrarianWho**


	8. Chapter 8: I Already Know You

**AN: Ohayoo gozaimasu! Look, I'm not gonna lie. I honestly forgot about writing this so often in the past month, so a few days ago I finally decided to get off my butt (well, it was really just sitting on the couch with my laptop) and finish the chapter. Thank you to my friends for badgering me about the next chapter!**

 **I'm probably not gonna publish chapters as often as I did to start off with. It was a lot easier then, since we were in the holidays, but now school's started, and my English teacher (also a fellow Whovian) likes me for some weird reason, and I've been asked to do all this extra stuff. Also, this month has been pretty hectic, the broadband is having MAJOR issues thanks to Mum's computer, and we'll be lucky to make it to the 19th in tact. My brother got REALLY sick, and I found out when Doctor Who airs! I also, after almost seven years, decided to stop biting my nails.**

 ***le gasp* YES! Our next lot of broadband rolls over ON THE DAY DOCTOR WHO AIRS! So, that's a great day all round. ANYWAY, I'm gonna leave you to read the next chapter!**

Lucy's POV

The Doctor stared at the Master, panic clear on his face. The Master simply sat back, completely relaxed. He lifted his hand, pretending to look at the time.

"Ooh, only ten more minutes until the next phase of my plan begins! Are you sitting comfortably, Doctor?" he smiled.

"You murdered them!" I cried. "You murdered them all! You're ruining history! The consequences will be disastrous. Why not go take over some other planet?"

"I haven't _murdered_ them! No, no, no. I need as many servants as I can get. And as for your question, this is _much_ more fun! The Doctor always had a soft spot for Earth. Oh, I just _love_ seeing your face when I ruin something for you!"

"So what have you done to them?" snapped the Doctor, standing with a hand on either arm of the chair, his face close to the Master's.

"Don't you ever listen, Doctor? I've _gassed_ them. Knocked them out for a couple of hours. I did say that!" replied the Master.

"What makes you think that just because you steal the crown, _if_ you do, that you're gonna become King? Cos I reckon, that the throne'll be passed straight on to her oldest son. Just remember that the Queen has children, and they have the right to the crown. You'll have to get rid of them first, and I reckon that if the Queen is killed, they'll be under total protection." The Doctor's voice was low and dangerous.

The Master stood suddenly, and the Doctor took a step back. "I won't let them get in my way! They are but a minor obstacle. Just as you and your pitiful human are. And I've got some people to take care of you so you don't ruin my plan anymore!"

There was a rustling behind us. The Doctor turned. His eyes widened, then there was a sharp pain in my head. I crumpled to my knees, then to the floor.

Doctor's POV

My head hurt. A lot. I had a feeling that I'd been hit pretty hard.

I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. My wrists, ankles, and middle were strapped to what I understood to be a bed. I twisted my head to the side, and saw Lucy lying on a bed next to mine.

"Lucy!" I hissed. "Lucy! Wake up."

She didn't even stir. I sighed. I'd just have to wait it out. But I'd get so _bored_ , and – oh yes!

"Master, if you or your… henchmen… can hear me, I'm getting dreadfully bored over here. I'd love a game of chess – although, of course, I've already won – or a lovely dictionary to read, or a car to pull apart and reassemble… Oh yes! How about a Dalek invasion to sort out? Lovely!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Our Master has left to complete his mission. We will be making sure you don't escape while he's gone," said a man, coming to my bedside.

"Right-o. Well. That's all very good, but I'd love to play a game. Let Me Out sounds good, don't you think?" I flashed him a grin, but his face remained emotionless.

"You are not permitted to be let out, Doctor. The Master strictly stated that you must be held prisoner until he returns," he replied.

"Well, that's a shame. Couldn't you at the very least take these straps off?" I give him my most winning smile.

"Very well, Doctor. Please do not try and escape, because you will be obliterated if you do." The man began undoing the straps.

"That's a bit harsh," mumbled Lucy.

"Hush, sweetie," said a voice. It seemed the voice was connected to a woman with curly blonde hair that stepped beside Lucy. The woman smiled at me, as though she recognised me. "Hello, pretty boy."

I stared at her, my eyebrows knitting. "I'll admit, I _am_ very pretty."

Lucy scoffed. "Doctor, stop preening."

"I am _so_ a pretty boy! But you seem to know me. I'd remember a face like yours if I'd ever met you," I continued.

The woman's face fell. "You honestly don't remember me?"

I shook my head, sitting up. "I'm sorry."

She began undoing the straps on Lucy's wrists. "Mr Wilson, you may now leave. I can look after the prisoners very well." She nodded at the man as he undid the last strap on my ankle.

The man turned and left.

"I've managed to locate the Master." She pulled a small device from her pocket. She tapped on it quickly, then showed the screen to Lucy and I.

A maze of lines wove across it, and, at the centre of the screen, was a small dot. It moved slowly down one of the lines.

"He's not far from the palace. If we want to catch him up, we must leave quickly," said the woman, pointing to the dot.

"Is this gonna involve running?" Lucy asked. The woman nodded, and she grinned. "Excellent!"

I turned, and started pulling on my jacket. "This is going to be fun. Cos I reckon, the Master's left a lot of loopholes in his plan! And where there's loopholes, there's always room for me to shove my nose in."

"Oh, yes!" declared Lucy. "I love nosing around!"

When I turned back to face her, a smile was spread across her face. "Who would have thought… time and space travel, going to see the Queen's Golden Jubilee, and then someone planning to take over the world and destroy history!" she exclaimed. She frowned slightly. "Why am I smiling? I shouldn't be smiling. Destroying history is bad."

"We have to leave now if we want any chance of catching the Master," said the woman, a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Well then. Come on, allons-y!" I said, then set off out of the room and down the corridor.

"Do you have any idea where we're going, Doctor?" said Lucy. "You don't –"

She was stopped by my hand over her mouth. The man, presumably Mr Wilson, was sitting in a room to my left. He wasn't doing anything. He just sat, staring at the wall, hands folded neatly into his lap.

I kept my hand firmly planted over Lucy's mouth as we hurried past the open door.

"Now," I whispered. "If I recall correctly, we go this way… and we should end up outside…"

The woman nodded. "Right. We should be careful when we get outside. I heard the Master saying that he's manipulated people into destroying you if you try to escape, Doctor."

As we stepped out into the street, steering clear of the people on the ground, I turned to look at her. "Who are you, though? I don't even know you, yet you're helping me. Why?"

The woman smiled at me. "You do know me, in your future. I'm River Song."

 **AN: O3O AHMAGASH IT'S RIVER SONG! Nah, you probably expected that. You're too smart. :D**

 **Still, that chapter was pretty pathetic, am I right? Yeah… I'm just kinda writing this adventure now because I need to churn SOMETHING out.**

 **I was thinking of doing 'Silence in the Library', cos you know, the Vashta Nerada are kinda cute… And the Library Planet would be AMAZING! I'm also doing 'The End of Time' (noooooooo! Saddest episode EVER!), just in case I haven't told you already.**

 **OK, I'm gonna let you get on with the rest of your day, so….**

 **Adios, and see you in the next chapter! (Which will hopefully be better than this one!)**

 **-Librarian Who**


	9. Chapter 9: Sandshoes

AN: Aloha, my lovely Whovians!

BOOM! I'M BACK, BABY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW I could do it! I wrote half this Chapter in an hour! OK, still not great, but I'm so pleased I've got my inspiration back!

Okey-dokey! I'm not gonna bore you with a long Author's Note like I usually do, so without further ado,

Allons –

Whoops! I keep forgetting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I'd like to. I'd probably make it way better if I did! Kidding!

Allons-y!

Lucy's POV

"Ba ba, ba ba ba ba, ba ba, ba ba ba ba…" I sang the tune of the _Mission Impossible_ theme, leaping behind any dustbin I could find, and twirling back and forth like a spy.

I even attempted to roly-poly down the street, but my skirts ended up getting tangled up in my boots and I got stuck. "Doctor," I giggled. "Can I get a hand?"

"Well. One, you shouldn't be mucking around like that," replied the Doctor, striding towards me. "Two, you should be taking more care, because you might be spotted by one of the Master's brainwashed… henchmen. Three, young ladies do not roll around on the ground, and prance around like a harlequin. Four, _Mission Impossible_ is non-existent at the moment. But fine, you silly girl. I'll help."

He unhooked my dress and petticoat from my boots and helped me to my feet. He stared at me, hands on hips.

I giggled stupidly. "Thanks. Can I at least hum the theme? There's no harm in that, is there?"

"No. People will think you're crazy. Which, you _are_ , but that's not the point. Oh, for goodness' sake." He leaned forward and plucked some gravel from my hair. "You're really not a feminine person, are you?"

"Nupe," I replied, grinning. "Besides, does it look like anyone's in a place to think I'm crazy?" I gestured to the bodies on the ground.

River Song pulled the device from her pocket again. "Hate to break up the party here, but we've gotta hurry. The Master's – oh, no."

"What?" demanded the Doctor, his voice hardening. "What is it?"

"No, this isn't good."

"Hello, _River Song_ ," said a voice. A shiver went down my spine.

"He's hacked into the system!" said River.

"Oh, yes I have! I see you and the Doctor have managed to sidle past my servants, and you are now on your way to get me. By the way, nice job on sneaking that tracking device onto my shirt. Well, isn't that _splendid_! I finally get to try out my servants!" I heard the Master clapping like a little girl.

As though they were clockwork, the bodies on the ground rose and stared straight at us.

"Oh, _yes_!" the Master cried. "They are _beautiful_! Bit poncy, the clothes, but that can be fixed. Don't you think, Doctor?"

"Master, this isn't funny," replied the Doctor.

"No, you're right. It isn't funny. It's absolutely _hilarious_!" The Master laughed crazily.

"Stop it. Stop it right now. Change them back, leave the palace, and leave these people alone," the Doctor said, his voice low.

We leaned over River's shoulder. The Master grinned and waved as though we were his adoring fans.

"Oh, hello!"

We heard a voice in the background. "Stop this nonsense _right now_! I am not amused!"

"The Queen!" I whispered. "What are you doing to her?"

"I'm not doing anything!" replied the Master. "It's her own personal guards. What are the ones that stand outside the gate called? Beefeaters? Yeah. Beefeaters."

"Ohhhhh," said the Doctor. "Because they were outside, they inhaled whatever you gassed everyone else with. Clever, really. But why would you leave the gate unguarded? I mean, if you knew we were coming, wouldn't you want to make sure we couldn't come in?"

"That's why I'm trying out my servants, _idiot_!" laughed the Master.

At that moment, someone grabbed my arms with an iron grip. I screamed, trying to pull away, but it was hopeless.

"Oh, yes!" declared the Master. "This is perfect! By the way, Doctor. Don't expect to remember any of this. You and your Earth Girl won't live to see what I achieve. Pity, really, but that can't be helped."

"No!" cried the Doctor, pulling against a young woman who had his arms. "You can't do this. Why not go conquer Raxacoricofallapatorius? I'm sure the Slitheen would appreciate you far more than a simple, unimportant planet like Earth."

I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped when I realised what he was trying to do. _Reverse psychology_. He was trying to deter the Master from conquering Earth by making him think there were much better planets out there. Clever.

I had no idea what Racks-a-clothing – whatever it was called – was, but if it meant the Master left, I was happy.

The Master scoffed. "No. Earth's a great planet to take over. Much more likely to get at you, don't you think?" He smiled mockingly.

"You're destroying history!" I cried. "You'll… you'll destroy the planet!"

"Should I be concerned about that?" asked the Master.

"Stop it," ordered the Doctor. "There's no need for this."

"Oh, Doctor," smiled the Master. "But there is."

Doctor's POV

The young woman pulled my arms further behind my back. She had remarkable strength, for someone her size. I guessed the Master had put something into whatever he'd gassed them with. That's just what he'd do.

"Now then," said the Master. "I have some important business to take care of. Countries to invade, crowns to acquire, history to destroy…"

"You're not getting my crown!" declared Queen Victoria. "I already told you, stop this nonsense!"

"You're not destroying history," I said. "I won't let you."

The Master faked terror. "Ooooh, what are you gonna do about it?"

"This!" said Lucy.

I looked over just as she jammed her boot back against a man's shin. He groaned, letting go of her arms. She slammed herself back into him, and he fell to the ground.

I stared, open-mouthed, at her.

"But – what… NO!" yelled the Master. He stopped, a smile spreading onto his face. "Well. Never mind. I have plenty more servants, and that one's not dead. Now. I'm going to take care of more important matters. Like I said before, pity you won't get to see what I'm going to do to your precious Earth. Goodbye!"

The screen flickered, then went back to the maze of streets. Lucy threw a punch at the stomach of a woman stepping towards her. She looked at River and I, her eyes wide.

"For goodness' sake! Don't just stand there! Kick 'em, or something," she said.

"I strongly object to violence," I said. Lucy scowled at me.

Reluctantly, I spun and pushed the woman's hands back towards her face so she fell back. I flexed my arms, frowning slightly.

"Blimey, I'm out of practice with Venusian Aikido," I muttered.

"You do Aikido as well?" said Lucy.

As more people stepped towards us, her expression changed. " _Run_!" she yelled.

She hiked up her skirt and sprinted down the road, surprisingly agile in her boots. River and I chased after her, jumping and dodging to avoid the Master's 'servants'.

They stumbled after us in a jagged, zombie-like fashion. Heck, he'd not even spared the children. They were faster than the adults, skipping down the streets and hopping carelessly across blemishes in the pavement.

"Hurry up!" exclaimed Lucy, her legs pumping at record speed.

"I'm gonna need a new pair of trainers at this rate," I panted.

" _Sand shoes_ ," corrected River.

"They're not sand shoes!" I said defensively.

"Yes they are." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"We've got to get to the palace!" Lucy yelled. "Get a move on!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious," I replied. "Yup. Really didn't know that."

"Oh, dear, sweetie," smirked River. "Someone's a bit grumpy. Must've woken up on the wrong side of the Tardis this morning."

"Nope. I don't sleep. Tried it once, didn't like it much." I skidded to a halt, grabbing Lucy's shoulders to stop myself sending her to the ground.

She stared, her mouth open and her eyes wide, at something ahead. She raised a trembling hand and pointed. I followed her line of sight, past huge, majestic gates, across fresh green grass, to Buckingham Palace.

AN: I've probably got how Buckingham Palace looks COMPLETELY wrong, but let's just say I'm using a bit of CREATIVE LICENSE with it.

And yes, I threw a bit of the Day of the Doctor in there, I just couldn't resist it! I can imagine River saying that, can't you?

Also, I've already had one theory about what happens in the end. I'd love to hear yours! And one question: Should I create a sequel? I'm not sure. I already know what I want to happen and how I want to end My Professor, but you guys might not like it. Sooooo…. I want to hear what YOU want! Mmkay?

Okey-dokey then! I hope I don't annoy you with the lack of publishing chapters. Anyway, as always,

Adios, and see you in the next chapter!

-LibrarianWho


	10. Chapter 10: Sonicing and Entering

**AN: Ciao, fellow Whovians! I've already made you wait long enough for this chapter, so I won't keep you any longer!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. It's a shame, really. I'd make it so much better if I did! (Kidding!)**

 **Without further ado, Allons-y!**

Lucy's POV

"Blimey," the Doctor said, whistling. "'Course, it's not at brilliant as the Gallifrey Library, but for you humans, it's still pretty good."

I scowled at him. "Coming from the guy who travels around in an out-of-date police box."

"I'll have you know, my Tardis is very up to date, thank you very much," he replied, smiling.

"We should really go inside…" I said, trailing off. "But… how?"

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and flashed me a massive grin. He strode up to the gates and pressed the button. A high-pitched whir rang through the air, there was a flash, and the padlock burst open.

"But… but, that's breaking… and entering…" I said.

The Doctor shook his head. "Sonicing and entering."

I rubbed my hands together. "Breaking and entering. I've always wanted to try that!" I grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Let's go!"

"Allons-y!" he cried, and we ran into the palace.

River Song hurried after us. "He's in the Centre Room. There's bound to be guards at every corner, so watch out."

The Doctor grinned. 'I'm always careful – whoa!" He skidded to a halt, almost tripping over his trainers in his haste.

He pressed himself against the wall, peering around the corner. From behind his coat, I could see several men in tall black hats and red jackets.

"Beefeaters," I whispered.

"Yeah. Lovely word, that. _Beefeaters_ ," replied the Doctor.

The guards strolled up and down the corridor. They were obviously posted there because the Master knew we'd try and get to him.

"This Master fellow, he's pretty smart, I must say," I said.

"Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush," the Doctor murmured. He leaned further around the corner, still gripping my hand.

I took a step forward to stop myself from toppling over, but my boot clicked loudly on the floor.

The Doctor jerked back, squeezing my arm so tightly I almost yelped. He clapped a hand over my mouth to stop my protest.

"Who's there?" called a voice.

I heard footsteps coming closer, and braced myself. A guard stopped right in front of us. He had brown hair and eyes, a long nose and a thin face.

His eyes widened in shock. "But… but… how did you…?" he started. "I don't understand…"

I heard more footsteps. The guard looked around, then sighed. "Look, I won't tell them you're here. Just… don't ask why, but go hide somewhere. The Master's in the Centre Room, but I suppose you already know that."

He gestured for us to go. The Doctor wasted no time, hauling River and I into a spare room.

Doctor's POV

I sat down on the bed, almost immediately sinking into the silky softness. Lucy put her hands on her hips. She didn't look happy.

"Why did he let us go?" she demanded.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"No. I think you do. It was only because he saw you," she replied.

"I honestly don't know, Lucy. Maybe… the gas didn't work or something. It does happen, you know."

Lucy scoffed. "Yeah, cos there was someone who just walked out of a Nazi gas chamber because it didn't work. I highly doubt it, Doctor."

"Actually, there is someone who walked out of one. She also survived three concentration camps," I said. "But like I said before, I don't know who that man is, or why he let us go."

"He looks like you," replied Lucy, "and he recognised you."

I threw up my hands. "Look, I don't know who he is. Why won't you listen? Like I said, something probably went wrong with the gas, and he overheard the Master's plan. He obviously decided that we were fairly nice people, and when he got a dose of my _boyish charm_ , he was completely blown away, thus forcing him to let us go."

Lucy spluttered. " _Boyish charm_? I'll believe _that_ when I see it."

"Might I remind you who called him Pretty Boy?" smiled River.

"Look, if anyone in this room's pretty, it's that bedspread," said Lucy, pointing to the bed.

I took a proper look at it. It was made of golden fabric, with delicate red flowers embroidered all over it. It _was_ pretty.

River stepped towards the door and pressed her ear against the wood. After a few seconds, she turned back to us and nodded. "All clear. Let's go."

She opened the door and stepped into the corridor. She looked back at Lucy and I, her finger pressed to her lips, and darted along the wall.

I saw her wild mane droop down as she leaned around the corner, then she nodded to us.

"I can't see anyone. Even so, keep quiet," she whispered.

I followed after her, my sneakers doing exactly what it said on the tin – letting me sneak around. Every so often, River stopped to check the coast was clear. As we walked, I dropped my voice to speak to Lucy.

"Did you know, Queen Victoria was – _is_ – the first monarch to live in Buckingham Palace. Brilliant, eh?" She didn't answer. I reached back to grab her arm. She wasn't there. "Lucy? Oh, for goodness' sake! Where are you?"

There was a soft pattering from down the corridor. Lucy came running towards us, her boots tucked under her arm. She grinned, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Sorry! I thought it would be better to take off my shoes. Did I miss much?" she asked breathlessly.

"Apparently," I murmured, hearing River Song speak.

"Good day, Master. Hello, your Majesty. Pleasure to meet you." She spoke with certainty and confidence.

I grabbed Lucy's arm and strolled into the room ahead of us. River stood before the Master, draped in a red cloak trimmed with white. He smiled at me, gesturing to the crown on his head.

"Long live the Master," he said.

"Oh, dear. Really, did you think we'd give up that easily? Not when there's a party about to start. Did I tell you that you should always bring a banana to a party, Lucy?" I turned to her, grinning.

She simply rolled her eyes. "Yes, Doctor. Less than an hour ago."

I clapped my hands. "Right-o. As I was saying, Master, we should really hand back that crown. I remember you when you were younger. Dreadfully clumsy. You wouldn't want to break the crown, would you?"

The Master sat up a bit straighter, listening. "Yes?"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Don't think that just because I've started talking, that I'm going to forget about old Victoria. Untie her," I continued.

"I'm the King of England! Do it yourself," snapped the Master.

I sighed. "Alright. Lucy, could you please? I have to talk to the Master in private."

"Of course. But why would you…" She trailed off when I gave her a stern look.

"Step One of being a god companion, Lucy. No stupid questions."

Lucy rolled her eyes, and started pulling away Queen Victoria's ropes. I took the Master into the next room, shutting the door behind me.

Lucy's POV

Queen Victoria barely stopped complaining while the Doctor was in the next room.

"My goodness! How rude to barge in, uninvited, and as good as kidnap me! I never! He's a thief, and a fiend! I don't know what the world is coming to!" she ranted, her voice raising in pitch at every word.

"An end," I muttered, coughing profusely to cover it.

"I appreciate you may have saved me, but I'll thank you not to make curt remarks," said the Queen.

"She wasn't being rude, your Majesty," said River, defending me once again.

We sat in a rather awkward silence for a while, until the Doctor came in with a slight smile on his face. The Master looked like he was sucking a lemon. The Doctor carried the crown and handed it to Queen Victoria with a flourish.

"I think you can take care of him now," he said, nodding at the guards. "But first…" He whipped out the sonic and aimed at them.

After a moment, the guards blinked and shook their heads. Two took one of the Master's arms each, and the rest boxed him in so he couldn't escape. They marched him out of the room.

"What was that?" asked Queen Victoria.

"It's a hypersonic, incredibly versatile device that can be used to light a Bunsen burner at a distance, establish an interface with a computer, and blow up a remote control Christmas tree!" explained the Doctor, smiling proudly.

The Queen stared at him in confusion.

"Save your big words for other people, Doctor," River said. "She doesn't understand."

The Doctor deflated a little bit. "Uh… it's… uh… wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey… stuff."

The Queen didn't seem to understand any more than she had before.

River sighed. "Just nod and pretend you know what he's talking about."

She nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes. Of course. I understand entirely."

The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "Well. We'd love to stay and continue with the party celebrations, but we must be going. There's one more thing we need to sort."

"Very well. Thank you for… rescuing me. I do appreciate it. I would invite you to a special dinner, but as you said, you must be on your way. Good day…" She trailed off, waiting for our names.

"Curlynob, Shortstack, and Handsome," said the Doctor.

"Oi!" I said, elbowing him. "You are _not_ handsome. Your sideburns are too big, and your hair has too much gel."

"I have a _proper_ name, you know," muttered River.

"My hair is brilliant. You just can't appreciate it because you're jealous," said the Doctor petulantly.

"Good day, Curlynob, Shortstack, and Handsome," continued Queen Victoria, looking as though she didn't believe a word of it.

"Good day, your Majesty!" said the Doctor, then led River and I out of the room, bowing low. As we left, he called, "We can show ourselves out!"

"I look forward to meeting you, River," said the Doctor, kissing her hand.

"Oh, you will, sweetie," said River flirtatiously.

I pretended to vomit. "Oh, yuck. Please, save your lovey-dovey comments for when you're alone."

"Some people just don't appreciate great hair, _or_ great love," smirked River.

"You're right," I replied.

River smiled at me. "You'll understand one day, Lucy. Anyway, I have to go. I'm missing a dinner party in 1926." She scrunched up her sleeve, revealing a watch-like device. "Vortex manipulator," she said, seeing my confused face. She pressed a series of buttons. "See you later!" Then she disappeared.

"Well. That'll be lovely." The Doctor turned to me. "We have one other thing to fix. D'you think you could reach that box up there?"

He pointed to a box mounted on one of the buildings. There was a blue light that flashed periodically on its side. It was quite high up.

"Maybe I could, if I had a leg up," I said.

"Good. Well, just sonic the box, and that should sort the Master's 'servants'." He handed me the sonic, then lifted me up so I could just about reach the box. I raised my hand, and a high-pitched whirr rang through the air.

As I jumped to the ground, I saw every single person on the street blinking and rubbing their head. There were quite a few children running towards their parents.

"Well. Not every day you see that, right?" said the Doctor.

"No. It's a shame, really. Kids in my time just don't appreciate their parents enough," I replied.

"We'd better be getting back to the Tardis. We've done what we need to here. We just need to let history run its course now."

As we walked back towards the Tardis, I found myself feeling slightly sad. "We didn't really get to go sight-seeing like I hoped."

"No, but what do you want to look at boring old Earth for? I can take you anywhere in the Universe!" replied the Doctor.

We walked in silence for a moment. "Where do you think they took the Master?" I asked.

"Probably prison. He committed treason. Don't worry, he won't be hung or anything," replied the Doctor.

He pushed open the door to the Tardis. As he set it off, he obviously remembered something.

"Ah, yes! I forgot. I found this on a jumble stall." He pulled something form his pocket.

A charm that looked a lot like the Tardis dangled on the end of a chain.

"Oh, wow! That's so cool," I gasped.

"Turn around," said the Doctor. He fastened the chain around my neck. "Perfect. It really suits you."

I found myself blushing stupidly. "Thanks. I don't really wear jewellery though. I'm gonna go get changed."

As I ran to find my old clothes, I stopped. "Bother! I never got my fried potato!"

 **AN: And there we have it! The end of Adventure Two! It was a really long chapter, I know. I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner. Honestly, it wasn't my fault. Mum's laptop decided to spazz out, and she started using mine. So for at least a week, I couln't really use my laptop for anything but emails and homework. It SUCKED. I was planning on posting two chapters this week, one because I've kept you guys waiting (thank you to anyone who's stuck by me even though I'm slack), and one because OHMYGODSEASONNINEOFDOCTORWHO, but that didn't happen. Obviously.**

 **Anyway, I was thinking of adding a DW/Narnia crossover in this story. It obviously won't have too much of the Doctor in it, but I've started writing it and it's really fun! What would you guys think if I did that?**

 **I'm sure you all want to get back to hyping about Season 9, so I won't hold you up anymore! Soooooooooo...**

 **Adios, and I'll see you in the next Chapter!**

 **\- LibrarianWho**


	11. Chapter 11: A Mind-Wipe and a Breakdown

**AN: Huzzah! Ni hao, my lovelies! Hope you all watched the first two episodes of Season 9!  
("What's wrong with this gravity? Nothing. It's perfect!")  
Anyway, allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: *crawls out of TARDIS* I... own... *Daleks and Cybermen shoot violently at me* OK, OK, I don't own Doctor Who! I don't own Doctor Who!**

Doctor's POV

"You don't seem happy," said Lucy, tying her hair back in a messy ponytail.

I grunted in response. The whole thing with the Master, she was never supposed to meet him. He was _dead_. I'd made sure of that. Harold Saxon was gone.

"I wasn't supposed to know about River or the Master, was I?" said Lucy, giving voice to my thoughts.

"The Master, no," I replied. "River, well. Even I didn't know about her."

"What did you say to the Master to make him see reason?"

I waved my hand. "Ah, wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. You wouldn't understand."

"Well, of course not," snapped Lucy. "I'm obviously too dim to get it." She slumped down in one of the Tardis seats, sighing.

"You know what," I said. I walked around the console to her, pulling out the sonic. "Close your eyes."

"Uhhh… alright then." Lucy obeyed.

I pointed the sonic at her temple.

"What are you doing…?" she said, then trailed off.

"Mind wipe," I murmured. "You were never supposed to know." I put away the sonic. "You can open your eyes now."

She blinked in confusion, and rubbed her eyes. She squinted up at me for a moment, then smiled broadly. "That was so much fun! Who'd have thought we'd get caught up in the Queen's Golden Jubilee?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Fancy a trip to Raxacori – no. Let's not go there. How about the Library planet? A billion, billion books, you know. Entire planet dedicated to those brilliant, paper-bound treasures."

"Sounds great!" said Lucy, beaming. No sooner than I had put in the co-ordinates, she skipped around the main console, tapping on the buttons.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" I yelled. "Don't touch that! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Yes I do. I watched you incredibly carefully beforehand. You just flip this… and press this… and pull that…" The Tardis shuddered, much smoother than normal, into orbit. "And there we go!"

I pulled down the screen, watching as Gallifreyan swirled around crazily. "The Library… Huh. Pretty good, Pipsqueak."

Lucy smiled proudly. "Of course."

Suddenly, the screen flashed red, and a warning message came up. "Now look here, if I wanted you to flash, I'd put you somewhere more obvious, more flashy. What on earth… Heading to last known location? Whaddya mean, 'heading to last know location'? You're not supposed to do that! Stop it. Stop it!"

The Tardis jerked crazily, hurtling through time and space faster than it ever had before. I heard Lucy crying out in the background. I ignored her, tapping furiously on the keyboard.

"Oi, you. Cut it out!" I warned.

We landed heavily, and I fell to the floor. The Tardis plunged into darkness with a static groan. I waited for a moment – barely daring to breathe – waiting for any sign of life in the time machine. Nothing. Not a murmur of life, not a wisp of energy. The Tardis was dead.

I got to my feet, tapping at the buttons for anything. "No, no, no! Don't do this to me. Come on!"

"Ow…" groaned Lucy. I heard her shifting around the floor, perhaps for a chair leg to help herself up with.

"Just hang on a second," I told her. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw her lying on the cold metal floor, rubbing her arm.

I pulled her to her feet. She felt around a bit, then leaned against the console.

"Thanks," she said. "I must've pressed a button that I wasn't supposed to. Where do you think we've landed?"

I pressed my lips together, glad that she couldn't see my face. "Uhh… not sure. The moniter flipped out before I could see."

Lucy felt her way to the door, and pulled it open. A flood of light poured into my dead time machine, and I blinked hard.

"We're… back in London," said Lucy.

Lucy's POV

"Really? I demanded. "Really? You've got to be kidding me."

"I couldn't help it! You were the one who mucked around with the controls!" cried the Doctor.

I threw up my hands. "And you couldn't have tried harder to stop me? Hello-o. Crazy girl playing with a time machine. Something's bound to go wrong! You should know that, Mr Big-Shot Time Traveller."

"You're old enough to know not to mess around with the controls of an unknown machine! How old are you, thirteen?"

"Fourteen," I snapped. "You know, I thought you were different. I thought you might actually be nice, and you'd give me a break from my dull life. But I've just realised something. You're no better than my parents, blaming me for everything. Thanks for nothing."

I stormed out of his precious time machine. I didn't care if I never saw him again. How was I supposed to know that we'd go crashing back to my time?

"Grow up, Lucy! Nobody likes a petulant child, and that's just what you are at the moment," called the Doctor.

I ignored him. How could he, a time-travelling alien with stupid hair, tell me I was acting like a child?

I hurried up my driveway, thinking with slight amusement about how this was just like the day I met the Doctor. In a way, I supposed it was still the same day.

I heard footsteps, then someone grabbed my shoulders. I sighed.

"Doctor, I thought I told you to leave me alone," I snapped, turning.

Instead of the Doctor looking at me in an imploring fashion, I saw the guard who'd let us go.

"You," I snarled.

"Well, don't bother to say hello, will you?" he said, looking slightly dejected.

The Doctor came running up. He took one look at the guard, and narrowed his eyes. "Um. Hello."

"What are you doing here?" I asked the guard.

"That's just was I was thinking," murmured the Doctor. "Did you stow away in the Tardis? How did you get here?"

"We'll worry about that later," replied the guard. "But you… what's-your-name, Lucy? You said, 'the _Doctor_ '. And 'Tardis'. Right?"

I nodded slowly, frowning. "Yes…?"

He looked at the Doctor. "Doctor," he murmured. "I think I'm your brother."

 **AN: :O WAT. The Doctor has a BROTHER?! Thank you, JeffTheAlmighty, for your awesome OC!**

 **One question for you all. Is it slightly disturbing that I thought I saw the TARDIS on a kid's show? And not even a good one, at that?**

 **ANYWAY! I'm currently on school holidays for another week, so hopefully I can get out another chapter before I have to go back!**

 **Another question (this time about** ** _My Professor_** **). When should I end the story?**

 **a) in a few adventures' time, perhaps when the Doctor meets Donna (^.^).**

 **b) at The End of Time, when the Tenth Doctor regenerates (*curls up in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably*).**

 **c) at the end of Season 5, at the Ponds' wedding (haaaaaaaaaa Giraffe Dance!)**

 **d) NEVER! (Mah gawd the Doctor is BRILLIANT!)**

 **So, there you have it! Nothing more from moi, so**

 **Adios, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **\- LibrarianWho**


	12. Author's Note

Talofa, my fellow Whovians!

(Just to let you know, I'm running out of languages to greet you guys in).

I'm writing to let you know that, yes, I will be updating, and I'll try to do it in the next few days. I kind of had writer's block again, and I was trying to update four fanfics at once, and then I found out that there's heaps of exams that I've gotta prepare for at school... and I sort of neglected all my writing at once because it got too much. I would've updated last week, but then I got banned from my laptop for a week because of... idiot brothers. But no, I am not dead. No, I have not been eaten by a Slitheen. No, I have not been hit by the TARDIS (unfortunately). I am perfectly alright, and the writing should help prepare me for the English exam I have coming up. I dunno about Maths and Science, I guess I'll just hope that somehow, the Doctor works out several Advanced Quantum Physics and maths equations in the story.

You guys are so amazing and patient if you've stuck with me this long, especially if you've been waiting with growing frustration for me to post again.

As always,

Adios, and I'll see you in the next chapter!

~ Le Librarian


	13. Chapter 12: A TARDIS Malfunction

**AN: Salut! I won't keep you long, I've left you waiting long enough! I just wanted to say that I wrote a specially long chapter for you guys!**

Lucy's POV

The Doctor stared at the man. The man's face seemed to grow younger as he looked at him. His eyes shone, and he smiled softly.

"Who… who are you?" the Doctor finally asked.

"I'm the Traveller." The man smiled wider.

I gasped. "Doctor… he must be telling the truth."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes slightly. "How can you prove that you are my brother?"

The Traveller leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. The Doctor flinched slightly, his eyes widening. Then he enveloped the Traveller in his arms.

I took a step back. I swore I saw tears shining in the Doctor's eyes.

Then he sniffed and pulled away, wiping his eyes hurriedly. "Ah! That's better. Just a bit of pollen. Never did like spring much."

I didn't want to mention that it was actually autumn. I simply smiled and nodded. "So, _Traveller_ …" I said his name with unnecessary verve. "How'd you come to find us? Why here?"

The Traveller rubbed the back of his head, messing up his floppy brown hair even more. "I uh… you know… TARDIS… malfunction… et ceterah, et ceterah…"

He jerked his thumb behind him. We peered around him. A broken, smouldering garden shed lay on its side.

"Malfunction. More like total explosion!" I joked. At that moment, the shed's door fell off, and a plume of smoke rose into the air.

There was a loud crack. We jumped back as a flurry of sparks flew from inside the shed, landing on the grass inches from where the Doctor had been standing.

He whistled. "Well. Should be able to be fixed… eventually… Give me a kettle and a piece of string. Wait. No. Yes. Hang on. No."

It was then that my mother decided to come running out. I rolled my eyes and internally face-palmed as her face showed a conflict of emotions. Anger, worry, confusion…

"And who are these people, Lucy Oswald?" she demanded, looking from the Doctor to me, to the Traveller, back to me. Then to the burning wreck of a TARDIS on the back lawn. "And what is that?"

I laughed awkwardly. "Well… err… this is… err…"

"Mr Smith. John Smith. I'm Lucy's Physics teacher. Very intelligent girl. Absolutely brilliant." The Doctor grinned, sticking out his hand to shake my mother's.

She curled her lip upwards, not taking the Doctor's hand. "Yes, yes. Very good. Too smart for her own good, that's what I think."

"And I'm… Mr… Jones. Martha… wait. No. Jack… Jones. Physical Education teacher. Strapping young lass, Lucy is." The Traveller coughed awkwardly.

Mum narrowed her eyes. "Yes. Might I ask what you men are doing here?"

It was the Doctor's turn to hesitate. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We're… uh… we…"

I interrupted before he made a complete idiot of himself. "Questions later. How about we have some lunch?" I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen. "Yeah. It's after one. I bet Mr… Smith and Mr Jones are starving."

Mum's eyes widened. "Oh! Of course. Sorry. I've just baked some banana bread, it's still warm."

She turned and walked inside. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sweet Rassilon. I thought that woman'd never shut up," he said.

I folded my arms. "She's like that." My tone was slightly colder than I'd hoped. Yeah, Mum could be annoying sometimes, but I couldn't stand anyone criticising her. Much less a man I'd not even known for a day.

The Doctor sensed my bubbling anger, and rubbed his hands together, a silly grin on his face. "Did your mum say she baked banana bread? We should have a party."

That night, the Doctor and the Traveller went to… some place. I assumed they'd gone to a motel for the night. I'd figured Mum wouldn't be convinced if I suddenly sprung her with a tale about them both being kicked out of their homes for some completely fabricated reason.

I tossed and I turned, pummeling my pillow and tossing tossing off my duvet. I accidentally knocked the glass of water off my bedside table and sighed. As I got out of bed to clean up the mess, I couldn't help thinking of the Weeping Angels.

What were they? Chrono-locked… **(AN: Sorry for the reference...)** Quanta… Quantum-locked. Strange beings, they were. I almost wished one had touched me, just to see what would happen. Then I thought of their cold, stone-dead **(erm… sorry)** eyes, and shook my head.

I walked to the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper. As I mopped up the water, my mind raced. The Doctor, the TARDIS, the golden dust… I looked down at my hands and shuddered. The time-travel, meeting Queen Victoria, then the Traveller. Who _was_ the Traveller? I wasn't entirely convinced of his story. Anyone could claim to be related to the Doctor. I could say I was his daughter, and nobody would know otherwise.

But obviously he had the Doctor convinced.

I threw the feathery, soaking toilet paper in my wastepaper basket, and climbed back into bed. I was shivering now, in only a t-shirt and shorts. Man, I hated autumn.

 _Beep-beep-beep-beep_

I rolled over and groaned, slamming my hand down on my alarm clock.

 _Beep-beep-beep-beep_

I hit the button harder. Nothing happened. I burrowed under the duvet and covered my head with my pillow.

 _Beep-beep-beep_

"Good morning, Lucy Oswald. You can't hide under there forever, you know."

I threw the pillow off quickly, my heart pounding.

"That's better. Hello, Doctor, Traveller. Don't think I forgot about you. I was just waking up your lazy comrade."

I grabbed my clock, staring at the numbers, which seemed to be phasing in and out. The voice continued, cold and sarcastic.

"Lovely view up all of your noses. Honestly, you three. If your eyes were any wider, they'd pop right out of their sockets."

 _Who are you?_ I thought, my eyebrows furrowing.

"I am… well, I suppose you'll find out soon enough. But I can assure you, what I do will be spectacular. Now, best get on with your breakfast! Adios!"

I gripped my clock harder, my fingers turning white. "Who are you?" I demanded. But my clock simply resumed playing music as it always did after ringing.

I ran down the stairs, then slowed down as I heard Mum talking to someone. It was too late for Dad to still be here, but the voices talking with her were distinctly male. Distinctly, disturbingly familiar.

As I walked into the kitchen, I groaned inwardly. Sure enough, the Doctor and the Traveller sat at the table.

The Doctor was chewing on toast and bacon, while the Traveller was inspecting my mother's old wristwatch.

"Hello, Lucy!" said the Doctor, grinning as he took another bite of toast.

The Traveller looked up. His eyes widened slightly, and he turned a little pink. "Oh! Um, hi."

I nodded in greeting. "Morning. Mum, my clock's playing up."

The Doctor leapt up and reached over the table. "I'll look at that."

He whipped out a pair of thick-rimmed glasses and snatched my clock. He frowned, his face about an inch from the screen, and turned it over, inspecting each nook and cranny.

He pulled out the sonic screwdriver, and pressed the button. Then he stared at it, and listened closely to the high-pitched whirr. He put the sonic back into his pocket and frowned at the clock some more. Then he licked it.

"Uh… hmm. Huh… _eugh_. Not nice," he muttered, spluttering.

We all stared at him. He continued to inspect the clock, murmuring to himself.

"But… that's not right. How could he… perhaps this… hmm. That's very strange. I don't…"

He looked up suddenly. He frowned and pointed at me. "Yes. Very strange. I'm going to have to ask you something." He handed me back my clock.

I took it gingerly. "Erm… I don't think I want that anymore." I placed it firmly on the table.

The Doctor crammed the last piece of toast into his mouth and took another. He grabbed the Traveller's arm.

"Thank you very much for breakfast, Mrs Oswald. It was delicious. The – Mr Jones and I must be off. Things to do, papers to plan, tests to mark… yeah."

Oh, no. He was rambling again, an awkward grin on his face. Mum smiled and nodded slowly.

"Err, yes. Lovely meeting you both."

The Traveller stood up quickly and the Doctor pulled him into the hallway. I followed them, opening the front door.

As he walked out, the Doctor checked Mum wasn't following us, and whispered, "I'll be back soon."

I nodded. He said goodbye, and then was gone.

As I shut the door, Mum came up behind me. "Well, they were weird. Are you sure they're your teachers?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Yes, yes of course. Why would you think otherwise?"

Mum narrowed her eyes in the way that meant, 'you are so lying'. "I dunno. There's something strange about those two. And that… _thing_ … in the back garden. You have to clean that up, you know."

Oh… right. I'd forgotten about the Traveller's TARDIS. I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, course I will. But for now, I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Alright. I'm going to work now, so you'd better be good. No parties, no alcohol, no _boys_ …"

I smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, Mum. I'm _fourteen_. My rebellious teenager-iness has yet to emerge."

Mum tried to ruffle my hair, but I dodged out of the way. "Good girl. Though you hardly act like a girl most of the time. Love you."

She grabbed her keys and bag, then left.

I ran upstairs and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. I swept my hair back into a messy ponytail, then went back down into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

I was halfway through my third piece of toast when someone knocked at the door. I sighed, wiped my hands on my jeans, and got up to open the door.

The Doctor barged in as soon as the door was open. His face was hard. He walked into the living room, his long coat flapping behind him.

"And hello to you, too," I called. I looked at the Traveller. "What's up with him?"

The Traveller's face was worried. He followed the Doctor wearily. "Err… you'll see." His voice was strained, and his mouth was a straight line.

I heard the sonic screwdriver, then the cold voice that had come from my alarm clock. My stomach dropped as I walked into the living room.

The Doctor stared at the television. A young man was on the screen, sitting in an armchair. He smiled and folded his hands onto his lap. Something tugged at the back of my mind, as though I knew him, but I couldn't remember where from.

"We're all here? Good. At least you've cleaned up a bit, Miss Oswald. I'd hate to think that you stay in those awful shorts all day. Now. Who am I? I bet the Doctor knows." The man smiled, sitting back.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. Stop it now."

"Go on," said the man. "Tell them."

The Doctor folded his arms, his teeth gritted.

"Alright. Fine then. I'm the Dream Lord. Like your precious Doctor is a Time Lord."

I stared at the television. A Dream Lord? What did he do, control dreams?

"I control dreams. My _God_ , Miss Oswald. Your dreams are so _boring_! And, oh dear, Lord Traveller. Always dreaming of your dear Doctor, who abandoned you on Gallifrey?" he continued.

I scowled, and the Traveller looked down.

"And Lord Doctor. Don't think I don't know about you and your precious Rose. My, some of those fantasies are blush-worthy!"

The Doctor's face softened, and his cheeks turned a little pink. I wondered who Rose was. She was obviously special to him.

The Dream Lord looked down at his wrist. "Oh, look at that! Is that the time?"

I heard some birds singing, and immediately my eyes felt heavy. I rubbed them as the birdsong grew louder.

"Must be stuck in the chimney," I said, stifling a yawn.

I started to walk over to the fireplace as the Traveller collapsed. I turned, my eyes burning the way they do when I desperately need to sleep, and went to go and help him up.

Then I myself fell to the floor. The last thing I heard was the Doctor mumbling my name.

 **AN: Okay. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner like I promised! I was banned from the internet a week ago, so that destroyed any chance of updating then.**

 **And before that, I had the pressure of exams at school, so that took up a massive chunk of my time.**

 **But I'm proud to say that, while I VERY NEARLY gave up on** ** _My Professor_** **, I hung in there and wrote even more than I usually do!**

 **I'm on my summer holidays now, so I should update a whole lot more than I would normally. But I'll warn you now. I'm going away on December 28th until January 10th, so I can't update then. I promise I'll try and post a massive chapter just before I leave, and as soon as I come back.**

 **Oh, another thing. How many more adventures should Lucy, (the Traveller!) and the Doctor have before I end the fanfiction? I don't want it to drag on for ages like I've seen some fanfictions do, but I don't want it to be like, BAM! it ends, and you're all like, "Is that it?"**

 **A note to JeffTheAlmighty: I hope you like what I did with the Traveller! Don't worry, I'll elaborate on the notes you sent me last chapter.**

 **(And yes, I know the Dream Lord is not original. I've had this idea floating around in my head for AGES (like, to the end of the Universe and back), and I'm so happy to finally develop it! And what I've got in store with the Traveller is PERFECT for this adventure! :3)**

 **So, yeah. That's it. What do you guys think of the longer chapters?**

 **Anyway,**

 **Adios, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **~LibrarianWho**


	14. Chapter 13: Royalty from Gallifrey

**AN: Ola, my fellow Whovians!**

 **I hate internet bans. Especially when they prevent me from updating. But, because of said internet ban, I managed to write 3 chapters in two days. Yay me. This chapter is especially long, and not particularly entertaining, but the next chapter is worse. And I apologise in advance for that.**

 **Anyway, allons-y!**

Lucy's POV

I sat up with a gasp. I'd somehow fallen to the floor of the TARDIS, the Doctor's trench coat entangled in my limbs. I must've had a bad dream.

The Doctor and the Traveller were both sitting up with a groan. The Doctor rubbed his head, messing up his hair even more, then got to his feet.

"Did we crash, or something?" I asked, standing and draping his coat over the chair I'd been sleeping in.

"I don't think so…" said the Doctor, and leapt around the console, messing with the buttons and dials.

The Traveller stood and leaned against the console. "I just had the weirdest dream. We met your mother –"

"Sweet Rassilon, she was irritating!" interrupted the Doctor, not looking at us.

"And she made banana bread…" I continued.

The Doctor whipped around, his eyes wide. "Then there was the broadcast over the screen in the TARDIS and your clock, Lucy."

We all stared at each other, realising we'd had the same dream. The Doctor turned again, and started tapping furiously on the console. He murmured under his breath as he pressed yet more buttons.

"Psychic pollen… time rotor… thought I'd cleaned it out," he said. He whipped out his glasses and squinted at the screen above the console. "Now you stop it!" he scolded the TARDIS.

The time machine groaned in contempt, and the Doctor jerked back as a bolt of electricity shocked his hand.

"Ow! Stop it, would you?" he said.

All of a sudden, the TARDIS shook. We were all thrown off our feet, the Doctor into the console, the Traveller slid across the floor and hit the door, and I fell against the rails. Pain shot through my shoulder, and I winced. The time rotor began to move, as though we were taking off, but the Doctor hadn't pulled the correct levers.

Then we were plunged into darkness.

The Traveller whimpered slightly. As my eyes adjusted, I saw the Doctor put his finger to his lips.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh…" he whispered.

What were we listening for? The only sound was our breathing.

"We're in a dead time machine," said the Doctor, getting to his feet.

Doctor's POV

There was no doubt about it. My TARDIS was dead. No heating, no power, nothing.

I tried hopelessly to flick a few of the buttons, but just as I thought, nothing happened. I leaned against the console, my mind racing.

"We might as well see where we've landed," I said finally. "Get up, you two. This is no time for sleeping!" I tried my best to put on a jolly tone, but inside I had no idea what we'd do.

The Traveller stood and rubbed his head. "Um. Ow. You really must change the desktop into something with slightly softer doors," he laughed.

As Lucy rested her weight on her arm, she inhaled sharply.

"Are you alright?" I asked, the concern evident in my voice.

She looked up and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just landed a little heavily on my shoulder. Don't think it's dislocated, though."

I frowned. "Alright… don't go doing anything stupid, though. Unlike last time, when you were running down the road, humming –" I stopped myself. Lucy wasn't supposed to remember the Master, or anything to do with him.

A puzzled look crossed her face, but she dismissed my mistake and pulled herself up with the rail. "Ok. So shall we go outside?"

"I nodded. I have no idea where we are, though, since not even the scanner is working." I rubbed my hands together gleefully, excitement bubbling. "Aha! That's brilliant! I always love surprises. Like a birthday, you never know what you're gonna get. I love that. Unless it's a terrible gift."

I skirted around the console and crossed to the door. I looked back over my shoulder, frowning. "You lot ever had a terrible gift? I did. I thought I'd landed on Quompipping and instead I'd landed on Clom. Clom. Who'd want to land on Clom? Thankfully, I went back and landed on Quompipping, but it was the rainy season so the planet was mostly mud. Unfortunate."

Lucy and the Traveller stared at me.

"Uh… yeah," said Lucy. "The first year we lived in London after moving from New Zealand, my grandmother sent me a bunch of shorts and togs for Christmas. They were completely pointless in winter, and by the time summer came round, they were too small."

"Ah! New Zealand! Molto bene! Beautiful country. Thought I recognised the accent," I exclaimed, beaming.

"Accent?" asked Lucy. "I don't have an accent."

It was my brother who changed the topic. " _Anyway_. Weren't we going outside?"

I nodded and placed my hand on the door handle. "Ah. Right. Of course. Where d'you think we've landed?" I couldn't help adding under my breath, "Hopefully _not_ Skaro."

I opened the door and turned. Straight into the eyes of an inquisitive-looking young woman.

Lucy's POV

The woman looked vaguely familiar. She was quite short and slim, with blue-green eyes and auburn hair swept back into a bun. She wore a long green skirt and a black corset decorated with a flowery pattern. Somewhere in the back of my mind, an afternoon of movies with my mother surfaced. She'd gone out one holiday and bought several DVDs, and we'd spent the day just watching them and eating popcorn.

" _Frozen_!" I burst out.

All three adults stared at me. Yet again, I'd made an idiot of myself. I blushed slightly. "Sorry."

"Who are you?" the woman asked in an American accent.

I pushed in front of the Doctor before he made us look even worse. "Uh, I am Princess Lucia of…," I trailed off, trying to make my voice sound posh.

"Gallifrey," whispered the Doctor.

"Gallifrey!" I exclaimed. I pointed at the Doctor. "And this is King… Smith, and Archduke Jones." I pointed at the Traveller, mouthing an apology at his slightly hurt expression.

The woman stared at us, then smiled. "Oh, okay. I'm Princess Anna of Arrendelle. I don't recall Gallifrey, but I don't know which kingdoms were invited to my sister's coronation."

I nodded. "Oh, yes. Gallifrey is really small. Hardly anybody's heard of it."

Anna stepped back. "What's that box?"

I smiled. "It's a special carriage we use on Gallifrey. And these –" I gestured to our clothes "- are the official robes of our kingdom. Well, I say robes, but I mean common clothes."

I grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Come along Father, we must be getting ready. Don't want to be late for the coronation. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Princess Anna. I bet your sister is just as pretty." Alrighty, that last comment sounded creepy.

Anna simply smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen her for thirteen years." Her tone was sad. "But if she's anything like our mother, she will be beautiful."

"Of course," I replied. "Anyway, we must be off now. I suppose we'll see you at the coronation."

She bade us goodbye and ran off, tripping in her long skirt. I sighed in relief, glad that my 'Royalty from Gallifrey' story worked.

The Doctor stared at me. "What the hell was that?" He didn't sound angry, more puzzled and slightly amazed.

I shrugged. "Chillax. I know what I'm doing. She's from this Disney movie, Frozen. But that's impossible. Arrendelle is a fictional world, made up for children's enjoyment. I suppose I'll just have to run this thing myself. I've seen the movie far too often to be healthy. Just… follow whatever I do."

The Doctor sniffed deeply. "Definitely a fictional world made up for children's enjoyment. I can smell it."

I rubbed my hands together. "Okay. From what I saw in the TARDIS wardrobe, I think we should be okay for ball outfits."

The Traveller looked at me. "But Lucy, the TARDIS is dead. The wardrobe won't work."

I frowned. "Hm. Gimme a minute." I walked around the console, running my hand across the metal to prevent myself from walking into it.

As I walked, my shoulder started to ache again. Perhaps I'd simply sprained it. I couldn't help being relieved. I'd never enjoyed dancing, so a sprained shoulder was always good. Well, as good as it could be. Hopefully nobody at the ball would mind if I simply sat in the corner eating all the food.

I turned with a smile on my face. "I know how we can get clothes for the ball."

 **AN: CROSSOVER TIME!  
Of all the cheap, nasty little... I don't even know why I chose ****_Frozen_** **. I think I was working on another piece called "Frozen in Time", in which Lucy is (so far) being a twat (oh, wait...) but I never finished it. Well then.  
There will be another crossover, after the next adventure. It'll probably be the Narnia crossover that I said I'd do ages ago... unless you guys think that it'll be too long.**

 **Oh, yes! 2,000 views? Really? I love you guys! *blushes* You have no idea how happy that makes me when I see my view count climbing, but I never in a million years expected to get so many! Seeing how many people are reading this makes me feel really bad when I don't update ^-^"**

 **Anyway, I won't keep you waiting with a long Author's Note, as I usually do.**

 **Adios, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **~LibrarianWho**


	15. Chapter 14 - A Plan of Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Doctor Who_** **(more's the pity). I also don't own** ** _Frozen_** **(thank the Time Lords. I would ruin it otherwise).**

Lucy's POV

"Are you sure this will work?" The Doctor looked at me sceptically.

I nodded. "Like I said, just follow whatever I do." I strode purposefully down the street, despite people staring at my jeans and hoodie.

I heard the puzzled comments intermingling with the excited ones about the coronation. I decided to ignore them. Their comments didn't matter, they weren't even real people.

"Hurry up!" I called cheerily at the Doctor and the Traveller.

Putting on the 'posh' accent, I realised I sounded like a cat being strangled. "And this is why people from New Zealand are never classed as 'posh'," I muttered.

I walked straight up to the castle, smiling at the guards as we slipped inside. "Okay, you two. I'm going to find Anna and ask for some clothes. You should be fine, Doctor, if I say that your coat is part of Gallifrey's royal robes. What _is_ Gallifrey, anyway?"

The Doctor's face darkened. "My – and my brother's – planet."

I sensed he didn't want to talk about it. "Alright. So, uh. You two stay here, I guess."

With that, I ran off to find Anna.

The bells hadn't rung yet. I figured I'd find her by the docks, talking to Prince Hans. I'd made a map in my mind as we walked through the village and past the docks. I dodged around buildings, careful not to trip on the uneven cobblestones, smiling slightly as I saw a blonde man sharing a carrot with a reindeer.

Kristoff, of course.

Sure enough, as I neared the docks, I heard a high, clear voice.

"Nothing's in my wayyyy!" Then a scream. And a thud. An indignant yell.

That would be right. She'd just been hit by Prince Hans' horse. I had about three minutes before I could corner her.

I leaned against a post holding up the veranda in front of one of the shops. I heard the muffled conversation between Anna and Hans. I couldn't make out all of the words, but I'd seen _Frozen_ so many times, I knew this scene off by heart.

A few minutes later, I heard the sound of bells.

"I have to go. I – I'd better go. I… have to go."

I began walking towards the docks. Anna almost ran into me as she hurried towards the castle.

"Oh! Princess Lucia. Are you all right? Shouldn't you be at the castle?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I _should_ be, but it seems we dropped our clothes. There was a… terrible storm… while we were travelling from Gallifrey… and our carriage… tipped over. I thought we'd saved everything, but obviously not our clothes. Luckily, Father was wearing his, but… um. Would you mind terribly if the Tr – Archduke Jones and I borrowed some clothes from the castle?" I was surprised I'd kept up the cat-being-strangled accent for so long.

Anna beamed. "No, no. Of course not. We'll have to find Kai and ask for his help, but I'm sure we can find something suitable."

We began speed-walking towards the castle. Anna gabbled to me as we walked, barely stopping for breath. When finally she did, she asked me one last question.

"Why were you at the docks?"

 _Think fast, think fast._ "I heard you scream, and I came to see if you were alright." I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

Anna smiled. "I'm fine. Obviously. Now, it's just you and the Archduke who needs clothing?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Okey-dokey." Anna marched into the castle. "Oh! Hello, your Highnesses."

The Doctor and the Traveller looked up, their bored expressions replaced by ones of relief. We followed Anna down several corridors, right up to a round man in a forest-green jacket.

"Princess Anna," he said, bowing deeply. "Should you not be in the chapel?"

Anna simply grinned. "I'll only be a minute. This is the royal family from Gallifrey. Unfortunately, there was a storm on their way here, and Princess Lucia and Archduke Jones lost their clothes. Do you mind helping them find some suitable ones?"

Kai looked at us. "I… suppose that should be alright. I'll take care of them, but you must be heading to the chapel now, Princess Anna."

We could only wonder why he didn't question our story. As Anna hurried off, he took us to a room full of clothes. It was similar to the TARDIS wardrobe, except there was a single rack of clothes around the perimeter of the room.

"Princess, feel free to choose anything. Do you need a servant to help you?" asked Kai.

I shook my head. "No, no, I should be fine."

"Your Highness, I presume it is you who needs a suit?" He looked at the Traveller.

He and the Doctor followed Kai out of the room. I busied myself with running my hand through the dresses. Eventually, I picked out a deep blue dress with a full skirt and a square neckline. Nothing too fancy, but respectable enough.

As I pulled it from the hanger, birds began singing in my ears. My eyelids grew heavy, and I fell to the floor.

I sat up, flailing. Something was on my face. I flapped at it for a moment, until I realised it was simply a strand of hair. I looked over at the Doctor and the Traveller, who were staring at me like I was insane. Perhaps I was.

I noticed my shoulder no longer ached. I reached around and poked at it, then sighed in relief and rubbed my face.

"Ah, good! You're awake."

I frowned and looked at the television. Sure enough, the man who'd called himself the Dream Lord smiled at us from the screen.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I grumbled, getting to my feet and folding my arms.

"I want to play a game," the Dream Lord replied, a note of glee in his voice.

"Oh please. We're not children anymore." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you certainly act like it," came the reply.

I couldn't help pulling a face that indicated he was right. The Traveller simply stared at the screen, his jaw set.

"Come on, then. Let's hear your _little game_ ," he said sarcastically.

"I've sent you into two universes," began the Dream Lord. "One is real, and one is fake. You will be faced with two different dangers. It's your job to work out which 'dream' is real. If you die in the dream, you wake up in reality."

I frowned again. "So, you've thrown us into two worlds. One's real, and one's a dream. If we die in the dream, we wake up unharmed. And if we die in reality…" I trailed off, my eyes widening.

I turned and walked a few paces away, my hand going to my mouth. I'd never been so terrified in my life. Or… dream.

The Dream Lord continued talking. "Oh, dear. You really must choose your companions better. Miss Oswald is nothing more than a scared child."

I whipped around. "No, _you_ can just be quiet!" I spat, pointing at the television.

The Dream Lord looked mildly amused as I rubbed my face again. My mind raced, going back over our time in Arrendelle, Looking for anything unusual, anything that would give the Dream Lord's trick away.

My head snapped up so suddenly I was surprised I didn't break my neck. I looked at the Doctor. "It must be Arrendelle! You said that it smelled like a fictional world created for children's enjoyment. That's it! Fictional. Fake. A dream."

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think so. The Dream Lord wouldn't make it that easy. There's got to be something more. And the way your mother didn't think anything of the Traveller's TARDIS in your garden, no human would react like that."

"Oh, I love it when you think like that," the Dream Lord said. "Well, it's up to you three. Your choice. Which is the dream? Which is reality? Who knows?" He raised his hands as if truly puzzled, then the television faded to black.

"Well, Lucy," said the Traveller. "You've seen _Frozen_. What do you think the danger will be?"

I thought for a moment, then my eyes widened. "Unfortunately, I think I know," I said, starting to feel sick. "It can only be one person. Queen Elsa."

 **AN: OH NOES! It's Elsa! Dun dun [dun] dun.**

 **I apologise for not updating sooner. I seem to be on a permanent internet ban...**

 **I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry.**

 **I'm really happy with how you guys seem to be enjoying this. I've had so many views on this, and it makes me so excited when I see my view count climbing.**

 **Lucy would be proud that her horrendousness is famous.**

 **JeffTheAlmighty, I know I got the Traveller's TARDIS wrong. It's because plot *wink wink***

 **AvengerFrost, I'll make sure to include the Narnia crossover, don't worry! :D**

 **Girl in a Bow Tie, thank you :) I think Lucy is so much of a twat, that it'd be hard for her to even come** ** _close_** **to being a Mary Sue.**

 **As always, thank you so much for your continued patience and support. Don't forget to favourite and review.**

 **Adios, and I'll see you in the next chapter for more of Lucy's idiocy!**

 **~LibrarianWho**


	16. Chapter 15 - Lucy and the Can-can

**Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Doctor Who._** **Nor do I own** ** _Frozen._**

Doctor's POV

Queen Elsa. The supposed villain of _Frozen_. I knew the plot. Of course, why not have her as the danger in Arrendelle?

Lucy looked a little pale. "But if we know Elsa will be the danger in Arrendelle, shouldn't we be looking for the danger in this world?"

I nodded, rubbing my hands together. "Your mother's at work, so that leaves us a whole day to work the Dream Lord's game out. Allons-y!"

I marched down the hall and threw open the door. Lucy and the Traveller followed.

"But, what about my TARDIS?" asked my brother.

I flapped my hand in a dismissive fashion. "We can sort that later. Right now, my priority is the Dream Lord. Well, him and whatever he's got planned. It's just a matter of working out what 'whatever he's got planned' is."

I heard Lucy sigh. "Let's just hope Mum doesn't mind me leaving the house with two strange men and a smouldering wreck in the garden."

I turned. "I'm not _strange_!"

"Well. You are, a little bit, yeah," said the Traveller.

I pointed an accusatory finger at him. "And you can just stop it. If I recall correctly, I'm older than you, so you have to listen to me."

"And if I recall correctly, you left Gallifrey in the middle of the Time War! And before that, you stole a TARDIS and went off with your granddaughter," snapped the Traveller.

Lucy stepped back so we didn't have to argue over her head.

"I was young! I wanted adventure," I said.

"I was young as well. I wanted a brother who didn't leave me because of his own selfish wants!"

In my 905-year-old life, those words hurt me more than almost anything I'd heard before. I simply stared at him for a while.

Eventually, Lucy's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Look, let's sort family issues out later. Right now, we sort of have a crisis. We're stuck in two worlds, and we don't know which is real and which is fake." She sounded several years older when she said that.

The Traveller took a deep breath and said through gritted teeth, "Yes. Let's work on the issue at hand."

All of a sudden, a harsh, grating cry rang through the air. We all turned to the sound, Lucy the only one of us with confusion on her face. Of course. She'd never seen them.

" _EXTERMINATE_!"

Lucy's POV

Several oversized pepper pots slid into view. Each had attachments on their front that looked like a plunger and a whisk, and spheres the size of cricket balls were attached to their bodies.

Another cry that sent shivers down my spine emanated from their general direction.

" _EXTERMINATE_! _The Doctor has been located! EXTERMINATE_!"

"Daleks," breathed the Doctor.

"Daleks?" I questioned, looking at him in confusion.

"Yes, Daleks. I think now would be a good time to run."

With that, he ran away from the robots. The Traveller and I sprinted after him.

"Look," I panted, "I don't know what happened when you two were younger, but can't you leave it until we've worked out what's happening with the Dream Lord? I don't know about you, but I don't really fancy being stuck in the middle of a family feud."

"Yeah, well it's not exactly pleasant having your brother leave you for decades. And then destroy your planet in the middle of a war with no thought for his family," replied the Traveller. "He had a wife. A _daughter_. Nine years old when Gallifrey burned. Too young, too innocent."

The idea of the Doctor having a daughter whom had been on his planet whilst it was destroyed pulled me up short. I slowed my pace, my brow furrowing.

The Doctor was alien, I'd figured that much. But I'd never seen him as a father. Much less one who would burn his own planet.

"His daughter," I asked in between breaths, "why didn't he take her with him?"

"I don't know, Lucy. Why didn't he take any of us with him?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer it. I probably still couldn't even if I knew the brothers better.

The Doctor led us down the road. "Lucy!" he called. "You know your way around this part the best. Where's the nearest transmission tower?"

I opened my mouth to answer, when the now-familiar birdsong started up. I slowed to a halt as my eyelids grew heavy again.

"Just don't… get killed…" mumbled the Doctor, struggling to stay awake.

I knew by now it was futile to resist my fatigue. In a matter of seconds, I succumbed to my drowsiness, and crumpled to the asphalt as my eyes closed.

My eyes opened again, and it took me a moment to remember where I was. A pile of blue fabric lay in a heap beside me, and slowly I came to my senses.

I jumped to my feet, seizing the dress and running to get changed. I simply brushed out my hair and tied it back in a ponytail that I'd once drawn in one of my artworks of Anna. A lock of hair created the illusion of a fringe, but it was fairly simple.

As I turned this way and that one of the mirrors, I decided I looked fairly OK. Not especially beautiful, but certainly tidier than my usual array of t-shirts and jeans. The square neckline of the dress and the short, slightly puffy sleeves made me look less skinny than usual. I smiled back at my reflection. I did. I looked OK.

There was a knock at the door. "Princess Lucia? Are you ready?"

Oh, right. Princess Lucia. I'd forgotten about that.

"Uh, yes. I'm ready," I called, sounding a little less like a suffocating cat. Perhaps by the end of the night, I'd have mastered the British/American accent.

I walked over to the door and raised my hand to open it, when a servant opened it for me. I was a little surprised. But then I shook away the feeling and smiled.

"Thank you," I said, bowing my head a little. Got to keep up an appearance, after all.

The servant smiled in return and gave a small curtsey. I actually felt a little sorry for her. Being signed to a lifetime of serving royalty.

The servant led me down the corridor and around the corner. The Doctor and the Traveller stood there, waiting for me.

The Traveller looked completely different, in a dark blue suit that was a similar colour to the TARDIS. His jacket had silver shoulder pads and buttons, and long coattails. He had shiny black boots and white gloves, and his hair was combed back, so different from its usual unkempt look. His face was scrubbed clean, and his mouth was hanging open in surprise as he saw me.

"Um. Wow," he said.

I shrugged. "It's nothing much. You're looking very dapper yourself." The Traveller blushed.

The Doctor seemed slightly amused. "You've tidied up a bit, then." He grinned. "It suits you."

I twisted slightly. "But I'm never going to wear a dress like this again, I can tell you that."

I remembered the servant and coughed awkwardly. "Of such fine fabric, I mean. Arrendelle has beautiful clothing."

The servant smiled. "Thank you, Your Highness. Do you need anything more?"

I looked at the Doctor. He shook his head.

I turned to the servant. "I don't think so. May I ask where the ballroom is, though?"

"Kai will show you the way."

I nodded. "I shall remember to tell Queen Elsa, should I meet her, that she should consider you for promotion."

The servant looked surprised. "Thank you very much, Your Highness."

She curtseyed and Kai looked at us. "Your Highnesses, this way please."

We followed Kai down yet another maze of halls. I didn't know how he could find his way around such a huge building. I was certain I'd get lost in a matter of minutes.

But eventually, Kai stopped at a set of tall, narrow doors. He turned the door handles, and immediately the sound of chatter filled my ears. A delicious scent wafted up my nose… chocolate?

"Your Highnesses," said Kai. "Please make yourselves comfortable."

"Oh, we will," murmured the Traveller.

"One question, are there bananas?" asked the Doctor. "No, wait. Hang on. Bananas don't come to Norway until 1905."

I elbowed him as Kai stared at him in confusion. "Your Majesty, I do not understand."

"Don't worry, he's just confused." I said. Kai bowed and left us.

"You idiot!" I hissed. "We're supposed to be royalty, not time-travelling circus animals. They'll throw us into whatever primitive asylum they have if they hear you."

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his side where I'd elbowed him. "Sorry. There's no need to elbow me, though. That's Queen Elsa over there, right?" He nodded in the direction of a blonde woman with a purple cape and a teal dress.

I nodded. "Yes. Um… I don't know what to do now."

I looked helplessly at Elsa, standing straight and tall and looking over her new subjects. Her face was a little thinner than in the movie, and her eyes were obviously smaller. But she still radiated the beauty that she did anywhere, onscreen or off it.

"I'm presuming, that since we think she is the villain, we leave her until we absolutely need to talk to her," said the Doctor.

The Traveller nodded in agreement. "If there's one thing I learned in the Time War, you never ever approach a suspected enemy until you are required to."

All of a sudden, bugles rang through the air. We all turned to the sound as Kai gestured to Elsa.

"Bow!" I hissed, dropping into a curtsey.

"Queen Elsa of Arrendelle," announced Kai. Elsa smiled modestly and Kai raised his other arm. "Princess Anna of Arrendelle."

The bugles played again, but nobody appeared. After a moment, Anna ran across to the front of the room, holding her skirt awkwardly. She smiled and waved, giggling slightly. I saw one of the women near her wave in return.

I couldn't hear the entire conversation, but I knew well enough that Anna was unsure of standing next to her sister. Kai ignored her protests and led her right up to Elsa so that there were barely five centimetres between them. Anna looked a little uncomfortable, and edged away from Elsa so there was a little more space between them. We all clapped in acknowledgement of Arrendelle's new queen.

As everyone else began to dance again, I kept an eye on the sisters.

"Nothing is too dangerous until after Anna returns with Hans," I said. "We should be safe for a little while."

"Hans?" questioned the Doctor.

I nodded. "Yeah." I scanned the room looking for Prince Hans. Sure enough, he sat off in the corner, drinking something that looked a little bit like champagne. I pointed at him. "That guy. The one with the massive sideburns and white coat."

"Oh!" grumbled the Doctor. "I've a mind to shave some off his sideburns."

I sighed. "It's the fashion. I thought you'd know, of all people. At least you can pile up your hair with product so it looks like it defies gravity."

The Doctor frowned, but there was less jealousy behind it. He puffed out his chest a little. "Right. Of course." He ran his hand through his hair so it stuck up even more. "You said Elsa is no danger for a while yet. You two can go off and explore, if you'd like. I'll just stay in here, mingle with the fictional characters."

I looked at the Traveller. He shrugged.

"I suppose we can. Lucy knows when we have to be back, anyway. Just… stay out of sight if you fall asleep again. The last thing we need is everybody crowding over you because they think you've fainted," warned the Traveller.

The Doctor sighed. "Touché. I like that. _Touché_. Go on, you two."

We left as he continued rambling about the word touché. I heard the Duke of Wesleton several feet away, and turned.

"A chicken with the face of a monkey!"

He made a strange noise that sounded vaguely like a chicken whose foot had just been stood upon. As he leapt around Princess Anna, eventually standing on her foot, many of the people in the room had created a wide circle around the two.

I pushed my way to the front of the circle and tucked my hands under my arms like wings, and began to flap. These people weren't real; surely nobody would care if I made an idiot of myself.

"I think _this_ is like a chicken!" I called, and began to circle the Duke and Anna, flapping my arms.

I knew I looked like a complete twat, but as I looked around, I saw most people were staring back at me in amusement. Of course, there were those who looked like they'd seen a flying pig, and those whose eyes flashed with anger. _How dare this girl interrupt the Princess!_ I could see them thinking.

"Come on, Uncle!" I said, grabbing the Traveller's arm and pulling him to the centre of the circle. "Let's show them how to dance."

The Traveller stood awkwardly, fiddling with the collar of his jacket. "I don't know… Lucia, you're making us look bad," he whispered.

"Who cares?" I laughed. I leaned forward. "They're not going to care."

He twisted his mouth, indicating I was right. Then he started flapping his own arms, hesitantly at first.

Gradually, I saw more people tapping their feet and moving their hands as thought they wanted to join us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Queen Elsa smiling slightly. She stared at me in wonder. I twirled and skipped my way over to the band.

"Can I request a more upbeat piece?" I asked.

The man at the front nodded. As the current piece ended, and a new, faster one began, I made my way back to the circle.

Anna grinned at me and waved. I smiled and nodded in greeting, then started doing an Egyptian walk. I knew I had zero practise with dancing, but it was fun. Just running through every dance move I knew, letting myself loose.

"Come on!" I called, beckoning to several people. "You don't even need to know a particular dance, just do whatever you want."

Nobody moved. I saw a few people looking like they desperately wanted to join in, but they didn't know _how_ to.

I sighed and ran back to the band. "The Can-can. Have you heard of that?"

The man who had nodded at me before smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Then can you play it?" The man nodded again.

As the famous song began to play, I saw several dignitaries smile in recognition. I started clapping to the beat, and more people began to join in.

After a minute, I kicked my legs up to mimic the dance. I curled my arm around the Traveller's beckoning to Anna. She ran over, happy to be rid of the Duke, and linked arms with me.

After a moment, Prince Hans made his way to our group, and joined in. I could see people deciding whether or not to join us. There were their reputations to keep up with, but who could resist fun?

People began to break off from the bunch, linking arms and joining in the dance. By the end of the song, only a handful of people – including the Doctor, who just shook his head at us in mock shame, and Elsa – were standing away from us.

I dropped my arms, flushed and sweaty, but giggling. Anna looked at me, her face red and her mouth stretched wide in a grin.

"Wow, Lucia. I never knew you were so much fun! Not that you're boring, of course, but it was just that I – you know, thought that you were a little more… toned down," she babbled.

 _Nice save, Anna_ , I thought, wiping my forehead with the back of my arm.

I grinned. "I've haven't danced like that in years."

A flash of surprise passed Anna's face. "Really? You're like an expert!"

She looked over at Elsa, who looked completely unruffled at the fact that I'd sort of sabotaged the dance floor. "Oh, I'd better go and see Elsa. I'll see you later, maybe?"

I nodded. "Maybe." _But probably not_ , I thought.

With another smile, Anna was hurrying back to her sister. I smoothed down my hair and stood, unsure of what to do next. Occasionally, dignitaries gave me small smiles.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arms from behind. "Wa-hey! You were awesome." The Traveller.

I turned, and he beamed. "Perhaps not keeping up with your elegant demeanour, but still awesome."

I shook my head. "I was an idiot," I laughed. "A sweaty, red-faced idiot. The image of Gallifrey has been sullied for a long time to come."

The Traveller tossed his head. "Nah. Nobody cares, honestly. Gallifrey is gone." His eyes suddenly looked sad.

I grabbed his hand. "C'mon. The Doctor said we can explore."

He let me take him out of the ballroom, into the fresh, clean air of the outdoors. We settled just behind the open doors. I sat heavily on the ground, my skirt fanned out around me. I tucked the edges under my feet and patted the ground next to me.

The Traveller sat beside me and looked up at the stars sparkling in the sky. I could see his eyes flickering across the constellations as he murmured their names under his breath.

I leaned back against the wall and tried to follow his eyes. "Can you… tell me about Gallifrey?" I asked softly.

"Oh, it was beautiful. Imagine Mars… a few times bigger than Earth. Mountains reaching high up into the burnt red sky, pastures of red grass, purple and gold rocks. Okay, don't imagine Mars. That was hypothetical."

I laughed. "Gallifrey sounds really beautiful, just like you said."

The Traveller nodded. "It is – was. There were two moons, one was the colour of copper, the other you could never see." He smiled. "I remember when the Doctor and I were little, we'd sometimes sneak out just to lie on that red grass and gaze up at the stars, taking turns naming different constellations. Kasterborous, where Gallifrey sat, was always the last one. It's as though we deliberately forgot about it even though it was, strictly speaking, the most important."

"So you and the Doctor were really close?" I asked.

He nodded again. "Yeah. But then, when he was older, he stole the TARDIS and went off to discover the Universe."

I looked down. Something was niggling at the back of my mind, working its way forward, wanting to be heard. "The Doctor's daughter. What was she like?"

He picked at a loose thread on his jacket. "Lillian. She was really intelligent. Always thirsted for knowledge, always asked for the Doctor to take her to the Library Planet. Whenever she had a book, it was often an encyclopaedia or a history book, and no matter how many times she read the same book, she always managed to find an interesting fact to tell everyone about. When she spoke, you couldn't help but be interested, even though she was so young.

"When she went to the Untempered Schism to become a proper Time Lord, she was inspired to discover all there was to know about the Universe, and later chose her name, the Librarian."

The Traveller trailed off with a smile.

"Lillian the Librarian," I murmured. "I like that. Then what happened?"

The smile faded from the Traveller's face. "She was eight. Just chose her name when the Daleks attacked. That was the start of the Last Great Time War. The Doctor and her mother decided that they would stay, wait it out. They did so, successfully, for about a year.

"Then one night, when Lillian was nine, there was a Dalek air raid. The worst the Time Lords had seen in centuries. They tried to escape, but Lillian and her mother were killed.

"The Doctor was buried in grief until one day, he decided to end it. He stole the Moment and destroyed Gallifrey and the Daleks forever. I watched it burn, heard my family's screams." By now, his words were bitter and I imagined it so vividly, that tears pricked my eyes.

I reached for his hand, and he grasped mine like a lifeline. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't know."

The Traveller shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's actually a lot better now. I've just sort of shoved the memories to the back of my mind, but it's good to share them with someone else."

Then before I knew it, he was leaning in. I just kind of sat there helplessly, not knowing what to do. I – I couldn't. For some reason, I felt like it would be betrayal to the Doctor.

Then birds began to sing. I tried to get to my feet, murmuring something about needing to move and get away from where people could see us, but I just fell back, my limbs heavy with fatigue. Perhaps it would simply look like we'd fallen asleep after the dance. _It's a legitimate excuse_ , I thought, my head lolling and my eyes fluttering shut.

 **AN: Happy Birthday to Ten,  
Happy Birthday to Ten,  
Happy Birthday, Dear Tenny,  
** **You're gorgeous as hell.**

 **Happy Birthday to the wonderful David Tennant, who turns 45 today!**

 **Ata marie, my fellow Whovians! (For those of you who don't know what that language is, it's Maori.)**

 **I'm sorry for the exceptionally long, exceptionally awful chapter in which Lucy single-handedly disgraces not only Gallifrey, but the Can-can and** ** _Frozen_** **, all in the space of about three paragraphs. (In case you can't tell, I really don't like Lucy very much. I apologise to those people who do like her, but she is just a complete and utter twat. (As Nine said, "I've got to end it. Hey, a parenthesis inside a parenthesis. Cool!))**

 **I'm going to upload two chapters today if I can, just to celebrate this momentous day. Also so I can work on the next parts without being worried that there isn't enough to keep you guys happy until I can update next.**

 **Anyway, I won't keep you anymore.  
Don't forget to review and favourite (if you really liked it!) and,**

 **Adios, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **~LibrarianWho**


	17. Chapter 16 - Daleks and Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Doctor_** **** ** _Who_** **.**

Doctor's POV

" _The human will be exterminated!_ "

My eyes snapped open. Several Daleks surrounded us, and one had its laser pointed at Lucy. She just stared at the Daleks, unsure of what to make of them.

"Oh no you don't!" I said. "That girl… is full of very important information. You don't want to kill her."

Lucy looked at me, but the Traveller nodded vigorously. The Daleks swivelled in our direction, as though they were thinking.

" _What information does the human contain?_ " asked one in its grating voice.

"It's… um… top secret. About destroying the Cybermen!" I replied, with a feeling of satisfaction.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but the Traveller elbowed her in the ribs, and she let out a groan. She glared at the Traveller, and nodded.

"Yes. I've got highly intellectual information that I am sure you'll want. I know the secret to obliterating every Cyberman in existence, and you'll be very sorry if you kill me," she said, a sly smile on her face.

" _Incarcerate the human! Exterminate the Time Lords!_ " cried one of the Daleks, after swivelling its eyestalk at Lucy.

Lucy put up her hands, her grin replaced by a slight, wide-eyed frown. Her expression was similar to that of mine when I'd just heard something I didn't like. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Wait just a second. I'll only give you the information if you agree to keep these two gentlemen alive."

The Daleks moved back a few centimetres, but didn't answer. Lucy waited a moment, then shrugged and got to her feet.

"Alright, your choice. But this is your only chance to get this information." She turned to walk away, but a Dalek sped in front of her.

" _You will move ahead of us!_ " it screeched.

The Daleks prodded us into a line with their lasers. As they marched us down the road, Lucy looked at me.

"So… I guess it's up to me to get you lot out alive?" she whispered.

I shrugged. "Well, I'm sure the Traveller and I can work out something. You've just got to keep the pretence up long enough so we can _formulate_ said plan."

"These… Cybermen… what exactly are they?" Lucy asked.

"Robots, basically. Big, humanoid robots with human brains. I know their weakness… I found it out when I was younger. But I won't tell you until we're wherever the Daleks are taking us. They'll just kill us if you let it slip so soon," I replied.

" _Silence, Doctor, or you will be exterminated!_ " I was prodded in the back by one of the Daleks.

 _I'm surprised you haven't exterminated me yet_ , I thought. Then again, Lucy was clever and bargained with them.

I looked down at Lucy. She bit her lip, her eyebrows creased, perhaps in thought or worry. Her arms were folded, but I could see her flicking at one of her nails with her thumb.

It was then that I noticed how short her nails were. A good couple of millimetres from her fingertips, jagged and ripped. She was a nail-biter, though I hadn't seen her bite them once. Then she lifted her hand to her mouth, teeth bared.  
I reached out and pulled her hand away. She looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"Sorry, it's a habit," she whispered.

"Not a good habit, though," I said, though she'd probably heard it a million times.

I reached into the pocket in my jacket and pulled out a small rubber ball. I grinned. "Ah! There it is. Play with that when you want to bite your nails."

Lucy took it hesitantly. "Okay… when do I have to give it back?"

"Keep it."

We were silent for a while, the only sound the thud of our feet as we walked.

The Traveller's face was hard. But behind his set jaw and crinkled eyebrows, he looked scared.

 _"_ _Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_

 _"_ _The Doctor has been located! Exterminate!"_

 _"_ _Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

 _Lillian clasped her mother's hand. Her eyes were wild and frightened as several Daleks rounded the corner._

 _"_ _Exterminate!"_

 _I pulled the two back, turning in the direction of my TARDIS. It was only a hundred metres away. We could make it, if we ran._

 _Lillian's mother wrapped her arm around her, following me._

 _We carried nothing. Not books, paintings made by Lillian's mother –Murlia– not even clothes. We'd simply fled when we heard the Daleks descending upon Gallifrey._

 _There was a whistle, then a flash of blue just above Lillian. She cried out, ducking her head._

 _"_ _Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

 _Another whistle, and a scream. I skidded to a halt, and turned. A laser beam glanced Murlia's arm, a hideous green glow working its way to her hand in an instant._

 _"_ _Mother!" yelled Lillian._

 _"_ _Exterminate!"_

 _Murlia's mouth opened, and she let out a noise that I never knew was possible. Her whole body glowed, a skeleton flashing for a moment, then she collapsed._

 _"_ _NO!" I shouted._

 _I ran forward just as Lillian did, catching her before she could lunge for her mother. She kicked and screamed, trying to push my arms away._

 _"_ _No! Papa, get off me! Get off!" she screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks._

 _I pulled her away, back towards the TARDIS._

 _"_ _NO! Papa, stop it! We have to go back! GO BACK! NO!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, my little Librarian, I can't," I said._

 _"_ _We can't just leave her! Maybe we can save her. PAPA!"_

 _"_ _We can't save her," I said, my voice cracking._

 _As I carried Lillian to the TARDIS, she stopped thrashing, and her screams grew quieter. She let out a sound, like a dying animal._

 _I shut the door quietly, tears streaming down my own face. Lillian pressed a hand to the door as I walked to the main console._

 _"_ _Mother…"_

 _I switched on the TARDIS, and it made a sad noise._

 _"_ _Papa, we could have saved her."_

 _I shook my head, flicking a switch. "No, we couldn't. You know that."_

 _My daughter came and sat in one of the chairs. She watched me for a minute, then wiped her eyes and sniffed._

 _"_ _Where are we going?" she said quietly. "We have nothing left here."_

 _I looked up into the time rotor, then ran a hand through my brown hair. "I don't know where we're going, Lil. Just… away."_

 _"_ _Can we visit Earth again?"_

 _I'd taken her there as a small child, and she'd loved it. I smiled slightly, fiddling with a loose thread on my dirty green jacket. "Of course we can. You can go and get cleaned up first, though. You look like you've been dragged through a pile of mud."_

 _"_ _Says you," Lillian replied, and there was the smallest hint of a smile in her voice. "What century are we going to?"_

 _"_ _I don't know," I said. "Just pick anything clean."_

 _Lillian stood and walked into the corridor. She was trying so hard to put on a brave face. I gazed into the time rotor again, and felt my eyes sting. As my vision blurred, images of Murlia's form crumpled on the ground swirled around in my head. I lowered my head, and began to cry._

I looked guiltily at my brother. He'd been there too. Fighting, for Gallifrey, in the front line. I didn't know how he'd escaped, but I felt like I owed him something.

And then, of course, there was Lillian. My daughter, exiled from Gallifrey because I didn't want the burden of looking after her.

I looked over at Lucy. She reminded me so much of Lillian. Her energy, resilience, refusal to give up despite the odds. Her optimism, curiosity, the fact that she wasn't afraid to make a fool of herself. Even her gaze was the same.

As I looked harder at Lucy, however, I noticed small differences between her and Lillian. Lucy had long brown hair, green eyes, and she was quite short. A smattering of freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks. She had more of a spring in her step than Lillian, but her shoulders curled forward slightly, as though her life wasn't as good as she wanted.

My daughter, on the other hand, had shoulder-length, blonde-brown hair, blue-grey eyes, and she had always been average height. _Always_ was, I thought miserably.

The Daleks marched us up the hill, seemingly trying to take us into a cave jutting out of the rocks. It was hardly noticeable at first, you'd probably only see it if you were looking especially hard for it.

I glared down at the ground, as though the dirt under my feet was to blame for my wife's death, my daughter's lost childhood. I kicked a loose pebble along the ground, the way Lillian used to whenever she was thinking.

As the Daleks prodded us into the cave, I could only hope that Lucy could keep us alive long enough to work out the Dream Lord's game.

 **AN:** **HAHA FAT CHANCE!**

 **Ave, my fellow Whovians!**

 **How'd you like that? Two chapters, like I promised!**

 **I know this chapter was mostly just a flashback from the Doctor. It was purely to lend more body to Lillian's story, and more of the Doctor's experiences of the Time War.**

 **Anyway, I'm trying to cut back on how long my Author's Notes are. I feel like you guys don't really read them.**

 **So, uh. Let me know how you're liking my story, and**

 **Adios, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **~LibrarianWho**


	18. Chapter 17: A Bit of An Interlude

**Hello! Sorry for that horrendously long hiatus-y-thing. I have really bad writer's block and I can't work on the story at the moment, so instead I have for you, what would happen if the Doctor(s) and companions (Lucy included) met on Facebook.  
There's a bit of Lucy-bashing, so please forgive me. Anyway, without further ado,**

 **Allons-y!**

 _ **~LibrarianWho**_

 **The TARDIS Dwellers**

 **Lucy Oswald:** Hi, guys! Welcome to the group chat!

 _Lucy set her own nickname to Lu_

 **Donna Noble:** Ooh, she must be really posh!

 _Donna set her own nickname to Most Important Woman in the Universe_

 **Tenth Doctor:** Lucy, get off! How did you even find the WiFi password?

 **Lu:** Well, it wasn't difficult, Doctor. Something like 1missR0se

 **Tenth Doctor:** What! Where did you find that?

 **Lu:** Lol, it was stuck to the bottom of the main console. I found it when I was looking for socks!

 **Most Important Woman in the Universe:** Guys, what's happening? Who's Lucy?

 **Lu:** Lucy Oswald, Doctor's best friend.

 **Clara Oswald:** Hey, that's my last name!

 **Most Important Woman in the Universe:** Oi! I thought I was your best mate, Doctor!

 **Tenth Doctor:** Err...

 _Lucy set the nickname for Tenth Doctor to Fab Hair_

 **Fab Hair:** Thank you.

 _Clara Oswald set her own nickname as The Impossible Girl_

 **The Impossible Girl:** IS ANYBODY GONNA NOTICE THAT LUCY AND I HAVE THE SAME SURNAME?

 **Lu:** No.

 _Eleventh Doctor set his own nickname as Fezzes Are Cool_

 **The Impossible Girl:** Oh, for goodness' sake, Doctor!

 **Fezzes Are Cool:** What?

 **Fab Hair:** What?

 **Lu:** What are /you/ doing on Facebook, Doctor?

 **Fab Hair:** Are you talking to me?

 **Fezzes Are Cool:** Or me?

 **Twelfth Doctor:** *sigh* Or to me, Lucy?

 _Twelfth Doctor set his own nickname to Shut Up_

 **Lu:** I meant /my/ Doctor

 **Shut Up:** *sigh* We're all the same person, Lucy.

 **Lu:** No you're not o_o

 **Fab Hair:** Yeah, we really are. But, by "/my/ Doctor", you mean me.

 **Shut Up:** Oh, I'm so glad I no longer have to deal with you, Lucytwat.

 **Lu:** Hey!

 _Shut Up set the nickname for Lucy Oswald to Lucytwat_

 **Fab Hair:** Stop it, Twelve. She might not be the sharpest spoon in the drawer, but don't be mean.

 **Shut Up:** I'm just being honest.

 _Shut Up has left the chat_

Lucytwat _added Twelfth Doctor to the chat_

 _Twelfth Doctor has left the chat_

 _Lucytwat added Twelfth Doctor to the chat_

 **Twelfth Doctor:** Stop it.

 **Lucytwat:** What?

 **Twelfth Doctor:** *sigh* nothing.

 **Amelia Pond:** Ah! There we go! The WiFi's finally working.

 **Rory Williams:** Hello, everyone.

 **Lucytwat:** Hai!

 **Fezzes Are Cool:** Hello, Rory!

 **Fab Hair:** Hello :)

 **Amelia Pond:** Rory, you're sitting right next to me, is it really necessary to have Facebook on as well?

 **The Impossible Girl:** Hey, Rory! Guys, don't fight. Ten, leave Twelve alone. Lucy, don't say anything stupid.

 **Lucytwat:** Hey!

 **Fab Hair:** Oi! What'd I do?

 **Most Important Woman in the Universe:** Oi, that's my line, Spaceman!

 **Fab Hair:** Sorry, Donna.

 **Lucytwat:** Wait...

THANKS, TWELVE, YOU BIG JERK

 _Lucytwat set her own nickname as Lu_

 **Twelfth Doctor:** Seriously, Ten, she's yours. Tell her to shut up.

 **Fab Hair:** Oh, just cos she happens to be my companion! I never asked for her!

...

For goodness' sake!

 **Ninth Doctor:** Why don't we all tell this Lucytwat to be quiet?

 **Lu:**...

 **Fab Hair:** Have you been lurking all this time?

 **Ninth Doctor:** No...

...yes.

 **Fezzes Are Cool:** *sigh* Alright, boys! On the count of three!

One...

Two...

 **Third Doctor:** Hello, what's this?

 **Fab Hair:** Oh, for goodness' sake, Facebook doesn't even /exist/ for you yet!

 **Third Doctor:** Facebook? What?

 _Third Doctor has left the chat_

 **Fezzes Are Cool:** Alright then. Three!

Lucy, shush.

 **Twelfth Doctor:** Shut up, Lucy.

 **Fab Hair:** Lucy, I don't know how many times I've told you: please. Be. Quiet.

 **Lu:** Fine. I think I might.

 **Rose Tyler:** DOCTAH

omgomgomg

DOCTOR I'VE FOUND YOU

*fangirls*

 **Fab Hair:** ROSE

 _Rose Tyler set her own nickname to Bad Wolf_

 **Dalek:** THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN LOCATED!

EXTERMINATE!

 _Dalek has left the chat_

 **Fab Hair:** Oh - Lucy, Rose, get out of the way!

 _Bad Wolf has left the chat_

 _Fab Hair has left the chat_

 **Lu:** Fecking pepperpots

 _Lu has left the chat_

 _Amelia Pond set her own nickname as Gingernut_

 **Gingernut:** Oh, thank god she's gone.

 **War Doctor:** Oh... I remember Lucy. Very... interesting girl.

 **Gingernut:** What, 'interesting' as in special needs?

 **Rory Williams:** Don't be rude, Amy.

 _Rory Williams set his own nickname to The Last Centurion_

 **Gingernut:** Rude? I'm not being rude! She was being a pain in the ass!

 **War Doctor:** She tends to interrupt a lot, doesn't she?

 **Most Important Woman in the** **Universe:** Yeah, she might be gone, but the Doctor's gone and I don't know anybody else.

 **Fezzes Are Cool:** He'll be back soon, Donna.

 **Most Important Woman in the Universe:** Hopefully. So who are you, then, cos I never saw your face when I was the DoctorDonna.

 **Fezzes Are Cool:** I'm a future incarnation of the Doctor. The one after your Doctor, actually.

 **Twelfth Doctor:** Me, too. Except I come later.

 **The Impossible Girl:** And you forget how to fly the TARDIS!

 **Most Important Woman in the Universe:** Oh. Okay then. Hang on -

 _Tenth Doctor has joined the chat_

 _Lucy Oswald has joined the chat_

 **Tenth Doctor:** I'm sorry, Donna. I'm so, so sorry.

 **Most Important Woman in the Universe:** No, no, Doctor, please -

 _Donna Noble has left the chat_

 **Fezzes Are Cool:** Donna Noble has been saved.

 **Tenth Doctor:** Oh, shut up, Nobrows.

 **Lucy Oswald:** Yeah, Chinny.

 **Fezzes Are Cool:** Shut up, Shortstack.

 **Lucy Oswald:** Oh, I see you were all talking about me while we were away!

 **War Doctor:** Young lady, not now, please. I've just lost my wife, my daughter, and my entire planet.

 **Lucy Oswald:** Young lady?

YOUNG LADY?

Wait... you lost your daughter?

 **War Doctor:** Yes.

 **Lucy Oswald:** OH

 **Tenth Doctor:** Not now, Lucy.

 **Lucy Oswald:** I KNOW ABOUT THAT

 **War Doctor:** Pardon?

 **Lucy Oswald:** Lillian! Did you see her burn?

 **War Doctor:** I don't think...

 **Lucy Oswald:** And Gallifrey burned too, yeah?

 _War Doctor has left the chat_

 **The Last Centurion:** Lucy, that isn't something you just drop into casual conversation.

 **Tenth Doctor:** Lucy, seriously, that really hurts. Shut your mouth before it gets you into trouble.

Well, any more trouble than you're already in.

 **Lucy Oswald:**...sorry.

 **Fezzes Are Cool:** I... just... Come along, Ponds. I think I hear something outside.

 _Fezzes Are Cool has left the chat_

 **The Last Centurion:** *sigh* Alright. See you all later.

 **Lucy Oswald:** See ya, Rory.

 _The Last Centurion has left the chat_

 **Gingernut:** Ugh, couldn't get a word in edgeways. Bye. -_-

 _Gingernut has left the chat_

 **Lucy Oswald:** Bye

Never mind.

So, Twelve, what are you like?

 **Twelfth Doctor:** I'm not getting into a conversation with you, Lucy. Come on, Clara.

 _Twelfth Doctor has left the chat_

 **The Impossible Girl:** Oooookay then. See you later.

 _The Impossible Girl has left the chat_

 **Tenth Doctor:** Alrighty, let's go, Lucy. Vale, everyone.

 _Tenth Doctor has left the chat_

 **Lucy Oswald:** BAI, NINE! :D

 _Lucy Oswald has left the chat_

 **Ninth Doctor:** Goodbye, and good riddance.

Hello?

...

Alone.

Again.

 _Ninth Doctor has left the chat_


	19. Update

Aloha, my lovely Whovians. I just wanted to let you all know that I HAVE NOT given up on _My Professor_! Instead, I'm rewriting it on Wattpad because, let's be honest. Last-year-me's writing was rubbish. My author's notes were too long and annoying, the plot was cliche and boring, and there were so many typos it's not even funny.  
So, if you want to read a much _better_ version, please find me on Wattpad under the name LibrarianWho. Look on my page for _Not From Mars_.  
I've changed quite a few things. Lucy's surname is now Gardner (because, let's face it, Oswald is not great. And it would make things super awkward later in the story (which I have had planned out for a couple of years, so that's good. At least I know vaguely where I'm going).) Her lack of brains is more obvious, and there's far more on her backstory earlier than on here. I'll also be changing some of the adventures, probably the second one (which sucked Dalek guts) and the one which we're stuck on now. And *le gasp* _THERE SHALL BE NO AUTHOR'S NOTES UNLESS IT'S ABSOLUTELY VITAL._ As in, I've lost a limb or something and can't continue or I've been kidnapped by the Doctor. You know, the usual.  
I think you guys will enjoy it a heck of a lot more now that my writing skills have improved. I'm definitely enjoying rewriting it (though I'm cringing so hard at the author's notes. _**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! Rat guts and maths papers everywhere. I've upgraded another. I like cake.**_ You know the drill.)

So, there we go. Please don't expect any more updates on this version. But I'm so thankful for all the hits we racked up (almost four thousand? Phwoar!) and to all the people that stuck by me even when I didn't update for months. I also would like to thank those who followed, favourited and reviewed the story. You guys made me feel so much better when I had tests to study for or was just generally feeling like crap.  
I'd love you to the moon and back if we could hit those kinds kinds of numbers over on Wattpad. Tell your friends if you like the new version, vote for my chapters, and of course, comment.  
Again, thank you.

This is LibrarianWho, signing off.


End file.
